The Bond of Two Brothers
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: When Ace died, he certainly didn't expect the feel a gentle wind on his skin. He didn't think he would feel warm gentle hands holding him. He certainly didn't NOT expect to hear a small murmur of the name Gol D. Ace. Being reborn as Gol D. Roger's little brother was certainly not on his dying list. Will he ever get along with the man he hates? How about... Never! Reincarnation AU
1. Gol D Ace

When Ace died, he certainly didn't expect the feel a gentle wind on his skin. He didn't think he would feel warm gentle hands holding him. He certainly didn't NOT expect to hear a small murmur say these words, much less anyone say anything after he died.

"Gol D. Ace. That will be his name," said an exhausted voice woman's voice.

Panic swelled in him. Gol D. Ace? He wanted nothing to do with that name! Ace cried loudly into the air at the name. Then, he realized someone was holding him and he didn't like it at all. He squirmed and screamed as much as he could to get the person to let him go, but they only pulled him closer.

"Something tells me he will be something special. A firecracker, that's for sure," the voice continued. A bright light flooded his vision. Ace blinked his eyes only to see the face of a black-haired woman. Her brown eyes and freckled face was the first thing her saw. The first thing that Ace was interested about the lady was that her eyes gave out so much kindness and love. The woman gave a tired face to her newborn son.

"A real fighter, you are, Ace. Gave quite a fight before I had you," she smiled and gave a gentle pat on her son's head. Ace savored the woman's touch. For the first time in a while, he felt… safe and loved by someone else besides the Whitebeard Pirates and his brothers. Ace blinked innocently at the female. Who was the mysterious woman?

"Lura, are you okay? Do you want some rest? Giving birth is exhausting, so you should relax," The doctor told the mother. Lura gave a small smile to the doctor.

"I probably should, but I won't. I don't want to just yet," Lura replied with a determined voice. The doctor looked at the woman worriedly, but knew it was hopeless to object. He knew for a fact that women can be quite determined, and this strong woman was just one example.

"Don't take it too hard," he said. Most woman would pass out of exhaustion after giving birth, but this woman had quite the strong will, but sometimes that won't be enough.

Lura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I am sure my son wants to meet his new brother," she replied.

Doctor Kudo chuckled. "Quite the troublesome son you have. I have never met a person who could eat so much while waiting."

"Quite he is. Can you call him in?" Doctor Kudo nodded and sent someone to fetch the boy. The nervous blond-haired boy tripped several times in his fuss to get out, as well as crashing several things into the ground. He apologized every time, but finally made it out the door.. "Quite the assistant you have," Lura teased the doctor.

"Yes, he is," Doctor Kudo said with a small smile. "A bit shaken up seeing you give birth. A perfect opportunity to tease him, because he was the one who insisted he could handle it. He is way too carefree for my taste." Lura giggled and Kuda smirked. His smile dropped though as he continued. "His mother sadly died giving birth, and his father was unknown. No one wanted to take him in, worried that he was the son of a whore. I raised him then. I couldn't leave the poor boy to the streets."

"The poor boy." Lura said upset. "So, what are you going to do with him? I don't think he is the type to be a doctor."

"I don't know," Doctor Kudo replied quietly. He certainly did not know what to do with his boy He just wasn't the type to be a doctor and Kudo wasn't sure the boy would like to be. The two sat in a quiet silence, waiting for the child to return.

The loud opening of the door interrupted the long silence. A five year-old boy entered the room with a wide grin. His messy black hair and huge grin showed no nervousness for such a young child meeting his new brother.

"Come here," Doctor Kudo ushered the boy towards his mother and Kudo nodded at his son, to tell him he was dismissed.

Lura smiled at her son and held up her newborn son, Ace, so he could have a better view of his new brother.

"Roger, meet your new brother, Ace. Take care of him," Lura told him.

Roger grinned wider and poked his new brother eagerly. His new little brother! Roger was over the moon.

"Nice to meet you, Ace. My name is Gol D. Roger and I am your big brother," Roger told the baby. The child looked at him with wide eyes and wailed loudly.

No, no, no! This must be a nightmare! Ace frantically thought.

Roger laughed loudly, not knowing what Ace was thinking. "He already likes me! Something tells me we will get along, Ace!"

Ace only cried louder in reply. Most certainly, they won't!

* * *

 **So… Yeah. Here is a One Piece fanfic! I have never had the nerve to write a One Piece fanfic, afraid I was going to mess it up HORRIBLY. Sometime, writing the characters can be so hard! Oda, you have won my respect for the 1000000th time. The first is for writing this epic manga, and for creating such awesome character, enough to make me afraid to write them in case I mess it up! Also, I DEFINITELY DO NOT own One Piece. If I did, I would ruin the epicness that Oda has created.**

 **Anyways, putting that aside, this is a rebirth fanfic for Ace, because when One Piece mentioned Marco again made me upset. It only reminded me of how Whitebeard and Ace died. So, here is my way to make them all reunite! I haven't seen a rebirth fanfic as Ace as Roger's brother, which I thought was amusing since Ace despises him. The chapters will be short, because when I write long chapters, I take FOREVER!**

 **Can anyone guess who the kid that Kudo adopted? He is a One Piece character! Though I was certainly vague… Well, let me give everyone a major clue. He was on Roger's crew!**

 **I am not sure where I am exactly going with this, in fact, not even sure if I should continue. Tell me what you think? If you guys like it, I will write the rest!**

 **Please review, fav, and follow! That tells me you like it!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	2. Passing Time

Lura gave a fond smile. She held her little baby Ace and gently rocked him back and forth. Ace yawned loudly and snuggled deeper into her chest. He made small indistinct gurgles as he slept. Lura giggled quietly, mindful not to wake the child. Ace just turned around and gave a very loud snore.

"Mom! Can I play with Ace?" whined Roger. He bounced about and down in his seat, basically vibrating in excitement. Lura rolled her eyes at her firstborn's antics.

"He is just a baby. You have to wait a little longer," she repeated to Roger again. She kicked the ground again to rock the chair more. Ace gurgled softly.

"How much longer? Tomorrow?" Roger asked eagerly. He wanted to play with his baby brother, now! This excited him more than food. And that was saying something for a D.

"Just wait a few months. Maybe even a few years," Lura sighed. Roger just wasn't responsible enough to take care of Ace, and plus he was a few weeks old. Ace just wasn't ready to handle the chaos that Roger brought everywhere with him.

"That is too long!" Roger whined loudly. He gave a huge pout. "I want to play with him now!"

"He is too young and you aren't responsible enough to take care of him," Lura told him. Roger frowned and gave a loud whine.

"I am responsible!" Roger pouted. He was responsible enough to take care of his baby brother! It is his job as the older one to baby the little one and protect him from all harm. He was the perfect big brother, and the perfect role model for little Ace.

"Really?" She told Roger with a raised eyebrow. The utter idea Roger was responsible enough was laughable.

"Yes, of course I am! Why do you doubt me?" Roger grumbled.

"Because I highly doubt you are responsible," Lura told him. "What about the time when you were just walking, loose threads from your clothes got tangled up on a shelf, so when you walked, you brought a whole shelf of priceless vases down with you?"

"An accident," Roger grumbled. That was just one tiny accident that was a huge coincidence. He blamed the vases for being there when he just walked by.

"An accident? I had to pay thousands of beri!" Lura huffed.

Roger brushed it off. "Details, details."

Lura snorted. "Details, of course. I doubt anyone else would NOT notice how a giant chunk of their clothes missing, nor a giant thread trailing behind them. Everyone else was staring at you!"

"Details," Roger repeated stubbornly. That certainly was just an accident and not his fault!

Lura raised an eyebrow. "I am sure that a restaurant selling meat across the street wasn't an important detail."

"Meat!" Roger said happily He drooled at the thought of some meat. Lura rolled her eyes and sighed at her idiotic son. He certainly took after his father, that's for sure. Why were D's minds only on food? Having one D was hard enough, Lura could only pray that Ace was better than his brother.

"Oh, don't get me even STARTED on the meat. Who was the one who thought of the brilliant idea to do a meatdance? There isn't even a such thing, only a raindance!" It was so embarrassing! Lura had a panic attack when she found that Roger was missing, then she saw her son screaming for meat to rain out of the sky, hitting onlookers with his wielding drumsticks. She wanted to claim that she didn't know Roger, but sadly enough, she loved her son too much. Or really, some lady said loudly if that was her son, which attracted everyone's attention. Then Roger yelled mom so, so much for that idea.

"It was brilliant! Who wouldn't want meat to rain out of the sky?" Roger rolled his eyes at his mother, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A lot of people," Lura said to her son bluntly. "Besides, running around waving around to drumsticks while screaming for meat to start raining out of the sky like a crazy maniac isn't anything close to a tweaked version of the raindance."

Roger huffed. "That is stupid. Why would you want rain when you can have meat?"

Lura groaned loudly. She felt a headache coming on. "You don't want to know how many people asked how many times I dropped on when you were a baby."

"You dropped me on my head? Cool!"

"Not cool! It makes me look bad! So, never do a meatdance again. It didn't even work."

"I know what went wrong! I need to wear a hat out of meat!" Roger drolled again at the thought of wearing meat, which you can eat! It was genius! Why didn't anyone come up with the idea sooner?

Lura questioned her sanity for the who-know-what-number time. What was she thinking, getting knocked up by a D? Sure, she loved the male, but having all this chaos made her judge her decisions. Was she really sane? Maybe she should ask the doctor to check up on her sanity. Yeah, that was a plan. Tomorrow she will go to Doctor Kudo.

"What does that have anything to do with the dance? A rain dance is when you DANCE, not run around like a maniac, asking for rain, much less meat. What does clothes have anything to do with it?"

"I… don't know. But I can eat it when I am done!" Don't kill your own son, Lura chanted in her head. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten, to calm herself down. No matter how annoying her son is, Lura still loves him… probably.

"How about the time when you picked a fight with 16 year-olds, when they were _triple your size_? Kids older than them know better than to pick a fight with them! They put a group of trained marine men in the hospital! And they are marines, trained to fight pirates, for crying out loud!"

"They started it," was Roger's only reply. Lura groaned loudly. Ace turned uncomfortably at the sound. Lura traced her son's face gently, before coming to a decision. She looked up at Roger.

"How about this?" Lura asked, deciding to make a deal with her son. It was a simple deal, really. "When Ace starts to crawl, you can take care of him." Roger nodded his head eagerly.

"Yes!"

~OoOo~

"Ace, come this way!" Roger yelled towards the baby. Lura gave a sharp glare toward her son. Ace sent an angry glare (Since when can babies glare? Who knew babies could be so scary! Lura shuddered at the look on her second son's face, glad it wasn't her that was on Ace's nerves) at Roger for interrupting his nap. He then rolled over on the floor and pointedly ignored him.

Roger pouted and Lura had to suppress her laughter. Being ignored by her was common for Roger, because she was busy taking care of Ace or the store, but by a baby was a new time low.

"Roger, time to eat! I have to go feed Ace, so the food is on the table."

"FOOD!" Roger screamed. Lura just smiled and stood up, ready to get get Ace's food. She looked down to get her baby's lunch, to only look up and gasp. Ace was missing!

"Ace? Where's Ace!?" Lura panicked. She put down her baby's milk and ran towards the living room. She looked around frantically for her baby. He wasn't on his mat, where he likes to take naps.

"Ace? He was just there a minute ago," Roger said in confusion. He stood up, gave a longing look to the gigantic feast spread out just for him (and his mother, but mostly him) and headed over to help his mother, when he bumped into something. He winced and looked down only to see baby Ace.

He was crawling! A huge grin engulfed Roger's face. Finally! He can play with his baby brother!

"Mom! It's Ace! And he is crawling!" Roger screamed happily.

"What!? But he is only five months!" Lura said. She ran over to the kitchen, to indeed see her baby on his knees, crawling. Roger gave her a triumph grin.

Uh oh. She forgot about that little promise! Most certainly, Roger was NOT responsible enough to take care of her youngest son!

Before she could open her mouth to object, Roger reached out to Ace. "Come to your big brother, Roger!" He tried to grab the baby, but a mischievous grin grew on Ace's face. He bolted under the table and around their feets.

"Hey! Wait up!" Roger frantically called towards his runaway brother. He ran after the crawling baby, tripping over chairs and things all over. Ace's gurgling were heard over Roger's screams for the baby to slow down. Maybe gurgles were a baby's version of laughter? She got out of the kitchen immediately, not wanting to get caught up with the game of tag.

Lura winced at the huge crash. She groaned. "Roger!" She yelled loudly.

Roger paused and looked at his mother sheepishly. "Sorry? He started it!" He pointed accusingly at the baby, who blinked innocently.

Lura looked up at the ceiling. "What have I done to deserve this?" She asked to no one particular. All that cooking, and money, counting the food and broken plates, gone just like that.

Well, at least she had an excuse not to allow Roger to play with Ace.

"You can't watch Ace, nor play with him, until he can walk!" Lura paused. Ace did learn to crawl pretty fast, which she was quite proud of, if it wasn't for the fact that he decided to play tag. "Also, until he can talk."

"Mom!"

"Don't Mom me, mister! Now go clean this mess up immediately. I have to go shopping for new ingredients." Lura wanted to cry, knowing all the costs to rebuy all the stuff Roger broke.

"Mom, why do you have tears in eyes?"

"Shut up, Roger, and get cleaning!" Ace gurgled loudly and Lura shifted her glare to him, but it softened. "You, Mr. Troublemaker, are coming with me. Don't forget to make it spotless!" She called to Roger as she picked up Ace and went to go shopping.

"Yes." Roger called. Lura could practically see the pout on his face. Lura slowly smiled. She really loved her sons. They kept her on her toes, that's for sure.

~OoOo~

"Mama. MA-MA. Now you try?" Roger said, trying for the 30th time that morning to get Ace to talk. Lura rolled her eyes. Ace just glared at his older brother. It was odd how natural the glare looked on her baby's face, when directed towards her other son. "C'mon! You can do it! Mama!"

"Roger, you have to allow your brother to learn how to talk at his own pace," Lura called to her son as she used a needle to sew some clothes to sell in her shop.

"But I want him to learn now!" Roger whined loudly.

"Be patient," Lura replied, fully knowing that patient wasn't in Roger's vocabulary Ever since Ace learned how to walk sometime ago, Roger has been growing impatient. "It is almost the new year, and you plan to spend the day before trying to teach your brother how to say Mama?"

"Think he can say Roger?" He asked hopefully, fully ignoring everything Lura just said. Lura just shook her head at her son.

"I can't believe Ace is almost a year old," Lura said blissfully. Time really passed by so fast.

"I can," Roger replied. He ruffled his little brother's hair. Ace just whacked his brother with his hand. "Ow!" Roger whined. Lura just shook her head. Why did it seem that Roger was more of the baby than Ace? She hummed as she threaded clothes together, watching Roger's failed attempts to get Ace to speak his first word.

Loud cheers were heard outside of their window. Loguetown celebrated as the new year arrived. She smiled at Ace.

"Happy birthday," she said quietly. She frowned when she saw the annoyance on Ace's face. Roger was poking Ace and was stretching his cheeks, in an attempt to make Ace smile at him. For the whole year Ace been around, Ace never seemed to smile at Roger, she realized. She clicked her tongue. Couldn't her oldest son have tried a better way to get him to smile?

"Bastard!" Ace screamed at Roger when he let go of Ace's mouth, allowing it go back to the normal shape since Roger was stretching so far, it hurt.

Lura dropped her needle to the ground in surprise.

"Yes, his first word!" Roger cheered happily, unaware what that word meant. "Mom, aren't you happy?! … Mom?" Roger looked worriedly at his mother who was frozen.

Realization of what Ace's first word finally sunk in. Then, Lura did the logical thing in that situation.

She fainted.

~OoOo~

Lura decided to pay a much needed visit to the doctor. She really to check up on her sanity.

* * *

 **I… did not mean it to be this long. This is just a chapter to show how Ace was growing up, but I didn't expect it to be this long. Not the longest chapter I have ever written (6000 words-ish), but way longer than I expected. A lot of dialogue, I guess.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! All the reviews, favs, and follows made me want to post this chapter immediately, as soon as I wrote it today. Not a lot of plot, but so I can just make Ace grow up. I didn't want to do a huge time-skip, so I did this. I did Lura's POV, but since she is an OC, this will probably be the ONLY chapter I will do all of her POV. Anyways, thanks for being awesome and all! Till next time! Also, hugs for all who guessed Rayleigh! I have a few things planned for him. ;) Here is a hug through the screen! *gives huge hug* Love y'all!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT ONE PIECE AND THE IMAGE! Only the OCs. Please review, fav, and follow! That encourages me to update fast! Like, this one was really fast. One review maked me day! It can be three words for all I care. See ya!**

 **Thanks for these people for reviewing, faving, or following: Pana-sule, Menolly5600, EnchantedTales, Stormywolf12, Chocolate-pc, Psychedelic Lady Bunny, LuckyDream, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, fee O, XxAceLawxX, xxlawaceboluxx, frappyrouge123, tarynfire, Alisibith, SweetLittleRaven, and sarahgri999. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. Angry Moms and Deals

"C'mon, Ace. Please?"

"No."

"C'mon! He is your brother!"

"Are you sure he wasn't adopted?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Lura snorted at her stubborn son. Ace crossed his arms and looked away from his mother.

"Glad you think so," Ace replied with a smirk. His eyes trailed behind her and he narrowed his eyes warily. He gave a sharp glare at the object of all his misery. Roger, behind his mother and a few stalls away, was joking around with the owner. He had a carefree, big and fat grin on his face that was too big to fit his stupid face. It reminded Ace of Luffy.

His heart clenched at the thought. Luffy's grin shouldn't belong on that boy's. Roger didn't deserve to be anything like sweet, naive Luffy. That boy didn't deserve to even kiss the ground, much less walk on it alive and well.

Ace wanted to strangle the boy so badly. He hated Roger from the depths to his heart. His mother (Or was it second mother or Lura? This whole reincarnation thing with all the memories of your previous life is so confusing) was flabbergasted at the hate Ace displayed. Let her think what she wants, Ace thought. Just as long as she stops trying to make me get along with that idiot.

"I will even let you eat whatever you want at a restaurant of your choosing!" His mother exclaimed loudly. She threw her arms up in exasperation. She was at the end of her rope. She was really desperate and fed up with this boy. What else could he possibly want? Make her beg on her knees? She still had her pride!

That caught Ace's interest immediately. He was a D afterall. As much as it killed him because it was food after all, there was NO WAY Ace will attend Roger's birthday. Of all people he had to reincarnate with, figures Ace would be stuck with the only man he hates.

Was this punishment for existing or being a pirate? That was a question Ace pondered sometimes, but he didn't regret being a pirate, for meeting Pops and his brothers and sisters and being free. He lived the life he didn't regret, except leaving everyone he loved behind

Why couldn't have I been born into a family that I like? Like someone from the Whitebeard Pirates? Ace thought longingly for the pirate crew. Flashes of their grinning faces and antics caused a warm feeling to swell in his chest. He missed Pops, Marco, Thatch, and everyone else! Besides that no good traitor.

Ace growled at the thought of Teach, who betrayed-murdered-his family, _who trusted him_ , _Ace_ trusted him, all for a devil fruit.

Even if it killed him, Ace would make sure the traitor will pay. He just has to wait till he is older. He just has to get through with this first.

"You are bribing me with food?" Ace asked his mother his disbelief.

Lura shrugged unashamed. "This calls for desperate measures. And how in the world do you even know the word bribe? You are five for crying out loud!"

Ace shrugged. "Just heard it here and there."

"Just like you heard the word 'bastard' here and there, I am guessing?" Lura muttered darkly. Ace hid a snicker from his mother. His mother was still a bit sore about how his first word was bastard, but hey! He was a twenty year-old pirate. He has heard worst. Too bad his mother doesn't know that.

Too bad he was a baby back then too. If Ace could, he probably would've killed Roger in his sleep and call his names that would make Lura wash his mouth. It was a shame he needed muscles to develop and whatnot. Killing Roger early would save him a lot of annoyance from the older boy.

"Don't ask me! Ask baby me!"

"I would if I could. I swear, where did you hear that word? I need to castra- er, I mean, strangle them for saying such things in front of a baby," Lura coughed nervously. Ace had to hide his laughter. Mom probably thinks it isn't appropriate to talk about removing such things in front of a child. I wonder why? The nurses did that all the time with Thatch. And he practically has the brain of a child!

Ace completely forgot that the nurses did the same to him.

Ace felt something heavy grab him by the shoulder. His eye twitched and he tightened his fists. Would it look strange for a five year-old beating up a nine year-old with a pipe, which they know he has had no training of such things in his whole life? I wonder…

"Ace!" A certain idiot screamed happily.

Ace's eyebrow twitched again. That bastard has no right to say my name, Ace thought with a scowl. He deserves to rot in hell forever.

"Roger, let go of your brother. You are making him uncomfortable," Lura told her son. Roger just chuckled and rolled his eyes at his mother. Lura scowled at the act of rudeness, but it wasn't like Roger noticed.

"Nah. Ace loves me! Don't you, you little pipsqueak you!" Roger said with a loud laugh and ruffled his younger brother's hair. Ace did a low growl. Onlookers looked at Ace curiously.

Lura laughed nervously and slapped her son in the head somewhat gently. "Don't make a scene, you two," she hissed quietly.

Ace did a reluctant nod. Mom is probably still upset about how I dine-n-dashed last month, in the process knocking over several people and caused a giant scene. He didn't want to get on the brunette's nerves. Lura has quite a temper, stubbornness, and fierceness, enough to attract a D's attention. She probably NEEDED those to put up with a D and their recklessness.

"But making scenes are fun! Especially when they involve meat!" Roger whined. He did a huge pout, and did those adorable puppies eyes which no one can resist, except him of course. He grew up with Luffy, after all. All puppies eyes were practically useless on him.

"GOL D. ROGER, MAKING SCENES ARE NOT FUN!" Lura screeched furiously. Her hazel eyes were full of anger. An ugly blotch of red slowly grew on her face. Make that no one but Lura and Ace can resist puppy eyes. Ace looked at their mother anxiously, wanting to murder Roger. Can't the dude keep his mouth shut for a second?

"But-"

"DON'T DARE BUT ME! THOSE WORDS BETTER NOT APPEAR OUT OF YOUR MOUTH EVER AGAIN!" She threatened Roger. Ace tried to not snicker, but completely failed. "OH, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Lura's attention snapped toward him. Ace gulped at the look that promised death.

"No," Ace said. He withheld a loud groan. That sounded like a lie even his own ears.

"WELL, IT ISN'T!" Lura continued to yell. "NOW SWEAR UPON YOUR GRAVE THAT YOU WON'T FIND MAKING SCENES AGAIN!"

"Yes, mom," Roger said fearfully. If he wasn't in the same position, Ace would've burst out laughing. The future Pirate King SCARED of a lady. Then again, no lady was as scary Lura when she was annoyed or upset. Well, besides Marco. If he was a lady at least. Then, the awful image of Marco as a lady popped into his mind. He wanted to laugh and throw up at the same time. Next, all of the division commanders all dolled up and dressed as ladies created an awful taste in his mouth and sick to his stomach. Then POPS as a woman popped into his head.

Ace wanted to cry at the mental images. This was going to give him nightmares for weeks. Mental note, NEVER have any of the crew cross dress, besides Izou. No one can pull it off as well as he did. Ace didn't know how, but he just did.

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION, ACE?"

Crap. He totally forgot about that. Ace looked fearfully at his mother. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Ace gulped loudly. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. THUMP. THUMP.

Sure, Ace as a pirate faced more things scarier than Lura, but that didn't mean she didn't remain scary. Probably in his Top Five. She was downright frightening. End of story.

No wonder Roger did so many crazy things, Ace thought briefly while staring into the hazel eyes. After being RAISED by this woman, who could have terrible mood swings when you least expect them, you probably won't be scared of anything.

Ace felt slightly proud that he and Roger survived this long.

"I am waiting," Lura said more quieter impatiently.

"But I didn't even say that making scenes were fun!" Ace protested like the idiot he was.

Lura did the I-am-pissed-off-on-so-many-levels stare.

"They aren't fun!" Ace immediately said, discarding his pride of saying sorry for something he didn't do. Pride just isn't worth it when faced to an enemy like this.

"Good," Lura nodded in approval. "Swear you won't make a scene again?"

Ace immediately wanted to protest. They were Ds! That was like asking for the sun and moon! Luckily, from his mistake earlier, he knew better not to blurt out. He had to think of what he said first.

"Mom? The thing is, we have so much energy in our bodies. We need to do something to blow of steam, which usually causes unwanted attention. It isn't like we do it on purpose. We just… do," Ace said slowly. Lura paused to think about what Ace was saying. Good, she is thinking, Ace thought with relief.

"Good point. You guys are active growing kids, and quite strong for your ages," Lura admitted. Roger beamed with pride, while Ace just felt smug. It was true. Much like his first life, Ace and his sibling/s were one of the the strongest on their island.

Just because he just redid his life, doesn't mean he won't stop training. Though he would like his devil fruit over fire, but hopefully he will find it again. Without it, there was like a big gap missing.

"So, again, I will make a deal. Hopefully, it won't go so bad…" Lura said with a pointed look towards Roger. He rubbed in head sheepishly, much to Ace's confusion. They made a deal before?

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what is the deal?" Roger said surprisingly eager to change the subject. Lura smiled at the two of them fondly.

"I will enroll you two in some self defense classes, and you two don't cause any chaos."

Roger barely mused over the offer, before exclaiming a very loud yes. Ace, not the other hand, thought it over.

The Pros: Brush up and even develop some skills. Maybe even meet some useful people.

The Cons: Cause suspicions of how skilled he is and not cause accidental or intentional chaos. Also meaning, don't do anything or else Mom will have my neck. Also, no more dine-n-dash.

Well, what does he got to lose really, though? He can always steal some food or something, and he will just seem extra talented. No one really believe him if he told them he is actually twenty and his older brother's son

"Okay," Ace finally agreed, noticing how nervous his Mom was because he was thinking for so long.

"YES!" Loud voices screamed. Ace jumped in surprise and looked around, bewildered. Lura did too. The citizens of Louguetown gathered around them, some dancing and cheering. Others just looked relieved. Since when were they all there?

"No more troublemakers!" They cheered loudly, much to Roger's amusement. He doubled over with laughter at the looks on their faces. Ace frowned. Did Roger really the only one who noticed all the attention they were gathering? He scowled at the male for laughing at him. It wasn't like Roger really cared though.

"Since when were you lot watching?" Lura gaped openly in shock. Ace wasn't the only one who was in shock, wanting to know the exact some question.

"Since you started yelling," Roger replied, rubbing his nose as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Roger laughed again at their faces. "M-mom! You said not to cause a scene, yet you were the one who created a huge scene!"

Uh oh. Ace immediately took a step back. He already recognized the signs of his mom getting angry. He didn't want to get caught in the crossfire again! He wasn't that big of an idiot. No matter what Marco and Thatch claimed.

"SHUT UP!"

~OoOo~

"Ace! Help me!" Roger groaned in his bed. Ace rolled his eyes and snicker loudly. He didn't even bother to act all angry at the male for acting so familiar with him. This was just too funny.

"This is all your fault, so you have to pay the price."

"But I didn't think Mom would punish me like that!" Roger whined. He gave a huge childish pout, and Ace only rolled his eyes. He seemed to roll his eyes a lot in Roger's presence. Maybe it was his stupidity that was the cause of all the headaches and annoyance

"Stop whining like a baby," Ace scowled and punched Roger harshly on the shoulder. He froze after he did it. He did the exact same thing to Luffy… His precious little brother, which he may not see for a while. Ace could still hear his heart wrenching scream when he died… But only… He didn't.

"I am not whining!" Roger continued to whine, but with a huge smile on his face. He liked how Ace was worrying in his own way.

He probably take it in a way that I care for him, which I CERTAINLY don't, Ace realized with a frown. Would it be wrong to punch him in the face again? Maybe pass it off as an accident when I was aiming for his shoulder?

"Hey, squirt, did you hear?" Roger asked curiously. He leaned forward, despite his sore body.

Ace just shook his head. The idiot. Lura may not do physical punishment, like Garp does (or was it did? Again, reincarnation thing confusing) but she works them to the bone in her shop. His mom sells all sorts of things, from books to clothing, which she makes herself. Lura is quite skilled with the needle and thread. People can even trade her for stuff. It is surprising how just working in a shop like that could make your body sore for weeks. It was even more tiring than the training Garp put Ace, Luffy, and Sabo through! He would be ashamed, Ace thought in amusement. And also kill me for thinking that. Ace was just glad his mom (also known as his grandma which he never got to know, but is now his mom after he just died… Yeah. It is as weird as it sounds) never joined in Marines. If Lura and Garp joined forces, the world will end.

"Hear what?" Ace asked curiously, despite not wanting to know anything from _him_.

"The library got a new shipment of books this morning!" Roger said smugly, for he was the one who was telling his adorable little brother. Ace scowled at the smug boy. He could practically tell what was going on in his head just by his face.

"Really?" Ace said hopefully. A new shipment? Maybe, today will finally be the day!

"Yeah. You going to check it out?"

"I don't have to tell you!" Ace snapped at the male. He went to go fetch his jacket because it was getting chilly in the morning.

"If you don't get back by lunch, I am eating all your food!" Roger called.

Ace growled. "If you do, I will kill you!" He was entirely serious about that, but Roger, the idiot, just laughed it off.

"Where are you going?" Lura asked, stepping in front of the doorway of their apartment.

"To the library," Ace replied. Lura just smiled approvingly. At least one of her sons was learning how to read. One down, one other to go.

"Be back before lunch. I have signed you up for your classes yesterday."

"You did?" Ace asked with a huge grin on his face. Finally!

"WHAT? YOU DID? I WANT TO GO!" Roger whined loudly from his bedroom.

"IF YOU DID, THEN YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT LAST WEEK!" Lura hollered loudly in reply. To others, it would make them wince, but not Ace. He was around people with loud voices practically his whole life. In this life, he and Roger inherited their lungs from Lura. Probably. Their father was still a mystery, one which Lurs kept under tight lips. One parent is better than none, Ace though satisfied yet sad at the same time. His mother died for him, yet he died, throwing away his life.

Ace tried to push away such dark thoughts. No use lingering on that when it was in the past.

"There is a class today at 1. So after we eat, you are to head there immediately."

"What class is it?" Ace said eagerly. Their mom signed them up for three different classes: close combat, sword fighting, and shooting. The latter two, Ace didn't really know, so he was excited and nervous.

"Sword fighting," said an amused Lura. Ace was vibrating with excitement. "You better get on with it, if you want to eat and be back in time to go to class."

"Oh!" Ace's eyes lit up with realization. "Be back soon!" Ace threw the door open and flew down the stairs sprinted to the library.

Hopefully, today was the day when he would finally have some answers about how he was here and how to possibly to return back to his real time.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Yeesh. I meant to type this yesterday, but only got like a third done. YOU GUYS BETTER BE THANKFUL FOR WHAT I DO!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I love how my phone has been filled with alerts. ^^ YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **I am kind of surprised how some was saying how they were laughing. I FAIL at humor. If you guys would crack a smile would make me happy, but losing it? THAT was a surprise. Thanks!**

 **And don't worry or assure me anything about the length. I know long chapters are a good thing. I was just surprised how long the last chapter was. This chapter included! I am afraid I am falling back to my old habits (good or bad depends on your opinion). I start short in the beginning, but the chapters grow longer and longer. Sometimes my updates take forever. You guys like long chapters or short chapters with fast updates?**

 **I hope you guys like how fast I am updating! ;) Though I did finish this chapter yesterday, I did wait it out so I can edit and I didn't want to update really late at night… So.. Yeah. Maybe not as fast as my second update. XD**

 **You guys are the best for reviewing. I adore reviews. I look at them every hour and smile stupidly. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I don't own anything, One Piece or the cover image. All rights go to the original creator. If I wrote One Piece, it would be a piece of trash. And I can't draw a straight line for my life. My handwriting is terrible! How do you people do it?**

 **Ahem. I am horrible off topic. Anyways…Thanks to these people who reviewed, faved, or followed last chapter: LuckyDream, OnePieceDoesExist, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, Guest, starelight, endlessblankpages, Hellfire000, Zazou-chan, AenaBuCas, Alisibith, Coffee Fren, FLOX, LongPastMidnight, Mary-Pyroangel, Maverickdm, PhantomSnow100, Tambry, fairykia, noneyabusiness, shgray, Aiko Namikara, Lnnanime-lover, LongPastMidnight, Onee-Chan1999, RememberTheMuse, everenackerman, fanfictioneet101, flaming-twilight, gabrielaaleksandrova2, liveinaqua, blizzardheaven, and unlockai.**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	4. Meeting a Certain Someone

"No, no, no!" Ace huffed and slammed the next book in frustration. Nothing!

"None of these books have what you are looking for, Mace?" The old librarian told him as she rocked back and forth on her rocking chair. The library was a pretty decent size for a hundred or so to fit comfortably. It was lined with books on shelves everywhere you looked. There were even a couple cushions where you can sit on and a few old, but still useable, tables with few chairs here and there.

"My name is Ace," he grumbled, but with no hatred. The librarian may be a bit weird, but she made delicious cookies. Ace loved the cookies, and she loved him for eating several batches. She even let him take a few books home to research.

Ace snorted. He wonders how people in his previous life would reacr that he actually WILLINGLY did paperwork, research, and read books. Haruta would probably declare that the world is ending, Ace thought fondly. Maybe Thatch would use it as an excuse to party. Marco would probably just roll his eyes, but just smile and watch, but not participate in the festivities. He really needs to relax sometimes.

Ace sighed. He had to find the answers he was looking for to see all of them again and perhaps apologize for ruining everything. It was his fault that Pops died (probably died, anyways) and if he never existed, much less got captured, nothing from Marineford would've happened.

"Sure, Mace. Why, you pumpkins can never sit still! Always looking for something, but never telling poor, old Maple about it," she stated mockingly with a loud cackle. Ace rolled his eyes.

Ace refused to tell anyone what he exactly was looking for, searching every book in the library. From cooking books to storybooks, but he never found anything useful for his cause. Maple was very persistent for explanations, but nothing was more persistent than Luffy, so Ace put up with it.

He wanted answers on how he was here and why. How was he still alive? Why is he Roger's brother? Also, looking for a way to get back to his own timeline, which Ace highly doubted, but wasn't giving up. He had to see Luffy and everyone else just one last time. He would do whatever it took to find a way, not matter what. Even if it is till he dies, he will find a way.

"Yeah, yeah, old lady. Anyways, you sure there are the only books you received?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Who are you calling old, pumpkin? I am still in my prime!" Maple huffed, running her fingers through her graying black hair. She sat in her rocking chair wearing a white dress decorated with flames. Oh, the irony. She resumed her knitting, weaving a red thingy. Ace didn't really care about what she was doing. He just wanted an answer.

"Sure, old lady. Anyway, about the books," he repeated with annoyance.

Maple scowled at him. She paused her knitting to reach down. Ace looked up hopefully, only to see Maple take something in her hand that he couldn't see. He looked at it curiously, but Maple just smirked at him. A puzzled Ace frowned. Then, he felt something hard hit his head.

"Ow!" Ace looked down to see bright red thread. "Ow, ow!" Two more hits. He looked around his corner where he sat on a blue cushion, to only pick up two more colored thread. Blue and yellow, he noticed. Ace looked up with confusion, only to see Maple laughing at him. "What was that for?" Ace exclaimed with confusion and a mixture of anger. He pocketed the thread. He will think about that later.

"That is what you get for calling me old, Macy," she answered with a smirk. Her green eyes twinkled with glee. "Don't pretend you didn't deserve that, pumpkin.

"I didn't deserve it," Ace replied. Maple scowled at him. "I just want to know if you have any more books."

"Nope," Maple replied, popping the p. Ace sighed in disappointment.

"I didn't think so," he whispered softly. How many times already has he experienced disappointment already? Too many times to count. He was visited this library so many times already, as soon as he could run to it. Of course, people recalled him a prodigy for being able to read so young, but Ace just ignored it. He did feel slightly guilty though because he could've been slightly more subtle and he didn't deserve the praise.

"Aw, pumpkin, don't go acting all glum on me," sighed Maple. "That look doesn't fit you, Lace."

"Ace," he responded instinctively. He sighed again, and began to mope in his corner. It was a small corner, tucked away where people couldn't really see him, but the librarian sat her rocking chair next to him after a while, giving him comfort and someone to talk to.

"Oh, stop sighing! You are making me feel older than I really am. I shouldn't be comforting you pumpkins! You should be taking care of an old lady like me," she scolded him.

Ace rolled his eyes. "How modest of you. And aren't you in your 'prime'?" He responded. Maple just scowled at him.

"Details aside, you have better things than to feel all disappointed! Time is a strange thing. You can remember the past, live in the present, and hope for the future. You don't know what is ahead, but you have to keep trying! You pumpkins may be disappointed trillions of times, but that doesn't mean you should give up! What you are looking for is out there, maybe not here nor now, and you don't when you will find it, but it is out there. You can't give up! You will regret it. I do now, looking back on my life. You pumpkins have a whole life ahead of you! So don't you dare give up and keep trying. Fate is strange. You meet people, certain events happens, and all the pieces falls into place. Eventually, you will find what you are looking for. You can only look for it and allow it to happen. So, you got the message, Ace?"

Ace blinked dumbly, processing the long speech Maple made. "... You called me Ace."

Maple stared at him before bursting out laughing. "You pumpkins are priceless! Of all things to focus on…"

"But you have always called me by some other name, like Lacy, Daisy, Macy, which may I add are all girl names. You have never called me Ace for as long as I have known you!" Ace defended himself.

Maple rolled her eyes at Ace, much to his annoyance, and put down her needles. "Wait here for a sec, pumpkin." She stood up and walked away, leaving a confused five year-old boy. Ace waited and the smell of chocolate cookies fill the library. Droll dripped down his mouth, but Ace didn't care. He waited eagerly. "Here you go, Abigail!" She crouched down and offered him a platter of cookies, which he stuffs into his mouth one after another. Maple's cookies are delicious! Almost as good as Makino's cooking! Not to mention it was free and all for him.

There wasn't a crumb left when Ace was done.

"Well, Ace, you better get going. I will let you know if I get another shipment. I know for a fact that it is almost 1, and I recall a certain someone bragging about a certain class they have to attend," Maple said with a wink.

Ace gasped in horror. And it wasn't because Maple said his name properly twice in one day, which was unheard of.

"I FORGOT ABOUT LUNCH!" Ace screamed in horror. That was the greatest offense for a D! How could he forget about food?! Roger probably ate it all! Ace growled at the image. He was going to kill that man... or was it boy? Ugh! Still confusing.

Maple rolled her eyes once again. "Seriously, pumpkin? You are lucky you are adorable. Now, get out of here! Those cookies should satisfy you till you can get a proper meal. You are going to be late, Judy, if you don't get going," Maple scolded him and practically dragged him out of the library. She threw him out. Ace landed on his butt with a small thunk, and pain filled him. He winced and rubbed his bottom gently.

He glared at the laughing Maple, who closed the door after him. He scowled, but slowly stood up. The cookies should satisfy him. Thanks, Maple, he thought with a small smile.

Ace completely forgot about the threads. He wouldn't realize that the colors symbolized the flag he, Luffy, and Sabo made as kids for a very long time...

~OoOo~

"Well I am your instructor-" Blah, blah, blah. Ace sighed and played with the wooden sword in his hands. It was kind of old, dents decorating the sides of the sword. Much to his disappointment, they were using toy sword, but then again, these were a group of kids. Someone might have their hands or heads cut off. Ace had to squash the image of kids running around headless and handless. No needs for that, thank you very much.

He kind of wished Roger was here, as much as he disliked the boy. At least Roger actually provided him entertainment.

Ace sighed and looked up. When will they get to practice!? Ace glared at the instructor, who stumbled nervously at the glare. Ace hid a grin at the stammering that came out of the man's mouth. There was his entertainment.

After what was like forever, with the teacher teaching them proper sword techniques, he finally announced they can get started and try these techniques. Ace grinned eagerly. Yes! Finally!

He picked up his sword and looked around. They had to get into pairs. Then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw a blond boy, around the age of Roger. His eyes practically nervousness, huge contrast to his relaxed posture. The older boy played with his sword, looking around at the rest of the class nervously. Kids talked to others, quickly finding partners. Ace grew nervous because he needed to find a partner fast too. He waited impatiently for the boy to just spit out what he needed. The blond boy took a deep breath.

Ace frowned. Why does that boy look so familiar? Where has he seen his face before? The blond finally spoke loudly. Ace would never have guessed the next words coming out of his mouth.

"My name is Rayleigh. Mind being my partner?"

* * *

 **Eh. Not that long of a chapter and I honestly didn't feel like writing anymore. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Anything you guys didn't expect in this chapter or what you guys want to happen? I like hearing what your hopes or thoughts are!**

 **I don't own anything again, by the way!**

 **Do you guys not like OCs or anything? I try not to create a lot of them, most will be minor. And don't worry, we will get to the juicy parts soon! I am going to speed up Ace's childhood or would you guys want to read more about it? Also, so you want Ace to be paired with anyone? I am planning not to, but maybe I will put a bonus with a certain pairing. This applies to all chapters ahead. If you see a certain character, where you guys want a little shipping or bonding scene, tell me! I will ask this question later on. Tell me all thoughts to all of these questions!**

 **Question of the Chapter: What did you guys not expect or what your hopes are for future chapters that would be cool to read?**

 **Thank you for all reviews, favs, or follows! I love to know that people like this story. I adore reviews especially~ It makes me all happy. Some of you want to drown me in happiness? Well, you guys have succeeded with your reviews! Knowing someone French is reading my story(all your questions will be answered soon. ;D) or how another read the summary, fell in love, then read it and fell in love more? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I can go on with the reviews, but that will makes this a bit too long. Would you guys like me to reply to reviews too? Tell me if you want me to!**

 **Thanks to these people who reviewed, followed, or faved last chapter: PsychopathOnADiet, Guest, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, NaEsiR, Zazou-chan, Caw-Raven, LoganAxelaner, jmk9224, Catlover4536, , TenraiTsukiyomi, Uzumaki Dendi, ZombieGodX, vocalosuki, OnePieceeFan, rabbit17, manna-chan, and Lailarene. You guys make me want to squeeze you to death! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	5. Mother's Day Special

Ace gave a tired sigh. He looked helplessly at the blue sky, recalling the life before all of this. How was this possible? Was all those thoughts about rebirth actually true, or is this all a really bad dream?

No, it isn't a dream, Ace knew. He already punched Roger so many times with his tiny hands to know that the boy was VERY real. It was a horror that he was reborn WITH FREAKING ROGER WHO SHOULD GO FALL OFF A CLIFF, but on the somewhat-bright-side, he could cause the boy pain, which he took great pleasure in.

He gave another huge sigh, only for something wet to land on him. Ace wiped it off his face with his hands, and stared at it. It was spit, much to his disgust. Ace looked up to see a bald man laughing away, walking towards town. The bald man turned around, giving Ace a daring look to do something.

Anger fueled his veins. He leaped up, completely determined to give that rude man a piece of his mind. Ace was ready to run right after the man, when the man darted into a crowded street, near the square. He debated whether to go after the man or not. It was nearly impossible to find someone near the center of town, since it was always so crowded.

He looked at the clear blue skies. The sunlight danced upon his skin and the wind felt so good. The sounds of crashing waves soothed his nerves. It made him feel like he was on the sea once again. Oh, how he missed the freedom and instead stuck with a certain idiot.

Ace yawned and settled back into the grass. It wouldn't be bad to take a small nap, right? He could always ignore that bald man. If he saw him again, Ace would become his worst nightmare, but it wouldn't hurt to relax on a nice day like this, right?

It wasn't like he would've been attacked or anything (the bald man was a rare occurrence. No one was ever rude to Ace. Whether it was because they were scared of him, Roger, or Lura, was something he would never know). He was already developing a reputation to be one of the strongest kids in Loguetown. Sabo and Luffy would be proud, he thought with a fond smile.

The bright red of the sun shining through his eyelids were the last thing he saw, before everything went black.

~OoOo~

Poke.

Ace stirred. Who was poking his cheek? Maybe they would go away…

Poke. Poke. Jab.

"Luffy, stop it!" Ace groaned sleepily. He wanted to sleep! Luffy was basically jabbing his cheek at this point.

"Luffy? Who's Luffy? Aw, has my baby brother been making friends without telling me! You are growing up so fast…!" the voice cried out, all choked up.

There was only one person who would dare call him baby brother. No one on the Moby Dick dared to call him anything of the sort, unless they wanted a 2nd degree burn.

Shit, Ace cursed in his head. Why did he say Luffy? Just because he missed his baby brother, saying his name won't bring him here…

Ace opened his eyes groggily. The first thing he saw was an annoying grin, very similar to his own. Black eyes twinkled in joy and was that… tears?

"Shut up!" Ace yelled with traces of sleep in his voice. "I can make friends if I want!"

"You won't if you keep acting so moody," Roger replied with a loud laugh. His eyes sparkled with what was certainly tears. "My little baby brother finally making friends…" The nine year-old grinned stupidly at the thought. "They grow up so fast!"

Ace punched the boy harshly at his shoulder, not holding back at all. Roger just shrugged the punch off, rubbing it with his hands and his idiotic smile plastered on his face. Oh, how Ace despised that smile.

Ace did a low growl at the back of his throat. Why did Ace punch him so often? Ace loved, how at first, Roger would always wince (Roger never told Lura how it hurt. He "adored" his "baby brother" too much to tell on him), but now, it basically didn't hurt the boy at all. Roger developed a pain tolerance way too quickly, much to the four year-old's distaste.

"I am not a little baby brother," he told the older boy. And certainly not yours, Ace wanted to add, but it would be too suspicious if he claimed that. No one has heard to a reincarnated twenty-year-boy-turned-four-year-old and even if he told them the truth, they would probably think he was a bit crazy. Actually, a LOT crazy.

"Anyways, putting that aside, what are you doing today for Mother's Day?" Roger asked Ace. He poked Ace's chubby cheeks once more curiously. Ace just sighed. He gave up. Roger was going to do that until he lost interest.

"Mother's Day?" Ace echoed in confusion. Was that today?

Roger took his confusion as not knowing that that day was. "Oh, you were probably too young to remember it. It is a day that we celebrate mothers and everything they have done for us," he explained. "I was going to give mom a free dish of meat coupon."

Ace immediately zoomed in on the word meat. "How generous of you," Ace said completely serious. Roger giving a chance for free meat was as rare as Luffy not being hungry. All D.s were very possessive of their food, him included. Much to Lura's horror, Ace ate just about the same amount as Roger, though slightly less.

"I know, right! So, what are you going to give Mom?"

"Crap!" Ace exclaimed. Mother's Day was today! The realization finally sunk in after the distraction of food. He didn't have anything to give her! The last few years, Roger was mostly the one handled the gift and Ace just signed it with his messy handwriting. What should he do? Lura was special and was the mother he always wanted, but never had. She deserved something special.

"Ow!" Ace said after Roger slapped his head with a reprimanding expression.

"Don't say stuff like that," Roger scolded him. Ace just rolled his eyes. Crap wasn't even that bad of a word and as a pirate, he could say worst stuff. "You are four and you should watch your language."

"Yeah, yeah," Ace replied mockingly. "Says the dude who can swear like a sailor."

Roger just grinned at him, unashamed. Roger was quite proud of that little bit. Hanging out with old sailors gave the boy quite the vocabulary, Ace knew. He, on the other hand, didn't really hang out with those old men, who always were drunk at a bar and bragged about their old lives. He already lived through it, so it could be quite boring listening to them drag on forever in their drunken voices. Listening to stories could never compare to actually doing it. Ace couldn't wait to get out of this city and set sail. Doing what, he hasn't really decided. Should he look for Oyaji or find a way to return home?

Ace pushed that question to the back of his mind. He should focus on the problem right now. Now, what should he do to scrap up a gift quickly enough to present to their mom? Ace had no idea what so ever.

"You forgot today was Mother's Day?" Roger asked curiously. "I can help with your gift, ya know."

Ace bit his lip, but reluctantly nodded. He hadn't really grown up with a mother, and not really good with gift giving. The most he was done for any parent figure he had was like giving Dadan some food, helping Makino out in her bar, and giving Pops a bottle of good sake, much to the nurses' disapproval. What could he give possibly give Lura? He doubted she would like sake or food, and if he helped her out in the shop, she would take full advantage of it. Ace didn't want to put himself through torture, thank you very much.

"Yay! My Acey asked for my help!" Roger yelled, jumping up with his arms up in the air victoriously. He started to dance around, doing some kind of ridiculous happy dance. Roger looked like an awkward dolphin trying to learn how to walk. In other words, he was TERRIBLE.

"Stop acting like an idiot and let's go," Ace said, standing up. He couldn't prevent the small smile at the older boy's antics, but it was quickly wiped away as fast as it appeared.

Roger caught Ace's smile and grinned even wider. He loved his baby brother so much. It was kind of a disappointment how independent and mature the boy was. He learned to talk, read, and walk so fast! Even their mom was a bit upset that Ace didn't really needed her help, but Roger was still happy all the same. He finally had a baby brother he could watch and protect! Though he wouldn't admit that to Ace. He would probably punch him.

~OoOo~

"Roger, why are we in a meat shop?" Ace asked bluntly to the other boy. They walked into a butcher's store. Lined of meats of all kind hanged overhead them. Some were cooked, and others weren't. A delicious smell of meat overwhelmed his senses. Ace couldn't stop the trail of drool, much to his embarrassment. He was here to look for a present, not for delicious.. Wonderful… Food…

DAMMIT ROGER! Ace cursed loudly, much to the surprise of onlookers, but it wasn't like he cared. He was hungry now! (Though a D. was basically always hungry…) He turned around to his older brother, but the nine year-old wasn't paying attention. He was staring straight at a golden brown roasted chicken.

Ace sighed. Figures Roger wasn't going to be any help. Staying here won't help him find a present, and time was ticking by. Ace turned right around and was about to walk right out the doors, when…

"Hey! Kid! Mind bringing that boy with you?" the butcher called out to him. He turned around to see a bald man, wearing a blue T-shirt splattered with blood, giving him a pleading look. Ace recognized him! He was the man from this afternoon!

Ace gave an evil smile and gace him the middle finger to the gaping bald man, before walking right out of there. Roger would probably dine-n-dash, taking much of his goods with him. Probably would clean that shop right out. Ace smirked. Ah, that will teach him for spitting on me. He will probably lose a couple thousand thanks to Roger, Ace thought smugly. Huh. I never thought I would thank that bastard ever...

He looked up at the clear blue skies. He had some money in his pocket, right? Maybe he could go buy something? The market won't close for a while, so that will give him plenty of time to find something for Lura.

Ace grinned at his plan. He nodded his head approvingly at the idea, and marched right towards the market. For certain, he should be able to find the perfect gift there… Right?

~OoOo~

Wrong! Nothing! Nothing at all!

The only things he found was jewelry, which he couldn't afford, flowers, cards, etc. Nothing matched up the Ace's expectations. All of those things were a bit typical. He wanted something a little different for his mother. Was that wrong of him? He didn't want anything cliche for her. Lura deserved the best of the best.

Ace shivered from the cold air. At times like this, he really missed his devil fruit. He rubbed his hands fiercely on the goosebumps that covered his body. He glanced around, watching the bright lights from the stores or stalls flicker out as people started to pack up for the day.

He looked up at the black sky and the stars begin to twinkle. The moon was shining brightly, much to his fear.

"Fuck, are you kidding?" Ace exclaimed. Mother's Day was almost over and he still didn't have a present! He looked sound desperately, to see an old building with ancient oak doors cracked open. A bright light shined between the crack. They were still open!

Ace couldn't decipher the words of the store because it was too dark, but dashed for that old building. There were no windows to do window shopping, but he honestly didn't care. He was really desperate now.

Ace slammed the doors open. The shock of the slam shook some objects, making a whole bunch of dust fly in the air. Ace sneezed when the dust tickled his nose. He looked at the bright room, only to feel his heart drop in disappointment.

All around him was books. Shelves, and shelves of old and dusty books. What was this place?

"Oh, why a cute little pumpkin was wandered into here~" cackled a voice from somewhere in the room. Ace glanced around in confusion. Where was the voice? He glanced down at his black shirt, where there was an orange pumpkin. How did she know I am wearing this shirt? Where is the voice coming from, which I can't see?

"Where are you?" He called out in confusion. "And what is this place?"

"Why, little innocent pumpkin, this is the library. Where else!" The female voice cackled. The clicking of something echoed in the empty room, making it feel so much emptier than it already was. The room was empty, besides that mysterious voice.

"We have a library?" Ace echoed in confusion. Dawn Island didn't have a library where he previously grew up. Perhaps because it was so small and was full of farmers, who didn't educate themselves much. He didn't think Loguetown would be any different.

"Why, of course! What else would this place be? Did you wander in here without knowing what this building was?" The voice teased. The voice, which sounded like an older female, started to hum, along to the clicking sound. Was she perhaps, knitting? It sounded like it. It was the same sound from when Lura knits them sweaters.

"Maybe? I thought this might be a shop. It is Mother's Day and I want to get my mom a gift, but I couldn't find anything," Ace replied sheepishly. He rubbed the back of head nervously. He could still feel the disappointment of this not being a shop. What shall he give Mom now?

"Hm… Maybe I can help you with this problem!" The voice sang in a high pitch. Ace winced from the terrible singing. It sounded like cats screaming murder.

"Can you?" Ace asked eagerly. He pushed the terrible singing aside. Perhaps this person could help him!

"Maybe~ What is your name, pumpkin?"

"Ace!" Ace replied impatiently at the cryptic answers. He had to get back home soon. It was getting late. He wanted a straight answer, thank you very much.

"Macy?" The person echoed in confusion, after the name echoed throughout the empty room from his yell several times.

"No, it is Ace," he replied with frustration. How the heck can you get Macy and Ace confused?

"Eh, okay Lace. Anyways, have you ever heard the saying how the best gifts come from the heart?" The lady replied.

"No." He blinked slowly at the words. What was that saying? He had never heard of it.

"Really? You, little boy, better start reading more. Anyways, I have the perfect idea." The clicking noise stopped and there was loud ruffling of fabrics. What was going on?

Ace looked around in confusion, searching for the voice, only to gasp when a woman was in front of him, holding a basket, appearing out of thin air. Was this lady a freaking ninja or something!? Ace gasped loudly for having a near heart attack from the surprise. He glanced at the item in the woman's arms. The weaved basket contained glue, thread, Popsicle sticks, paint, you name it. The woman shoved the basket into a confused Ace's arms.

"I hope you know what to do with this," the woman said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Good luck, Pumpkin."

"What?" Ace managed to say in surprise before he was shoved out of the library with a basket full of craft supplies. He looked back as the door shut closed loudly. He looked helplessly down at the basket. What should he do with this? He looked around and spotted a small table nearby. Perhaps he should craft something for his mom? Is that what that mysterious librarian (at least, he assumes that is the librarian) meant? He looked at a family walking by happily, holding hands, with a huge smile on each of their faces.

"Mom, Dad, let's go home!" A young boy from the family exclaimed happily. The parents laughed and smiled, before picking up the boy onto the father's shoulders. They all walked away, heading towards home.

That gave Ace an idea. He dashed towards the wooden table, trying to ignore the cold. Perhaps that is what he shall make! A home!

~OoOo~

Lura hummed as she dusted the shop, pausing at a window's display. There was a huge old sign that said, "NOT FOR SALE" It stood in front of a Popsicle house, painted red, blue, and green. Each of Roger's, Ace's, and Lura's favorite color. In front of the house was a crude replica of each of her sons, holding hands with her. Lura smiled fondly and dusted the somewhat old house, humming louder. That was the best Mother's Day gift she ever had and she was proud to have it on display for the world to see.

She listened to yells from outside, and immediately knew it was her sons. She shook her head in disappointment, but her grin stayed on her face. She was a proud mother, that's for sure.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter! This was a special and scrapped together on Sunday. To be honest, much like Ace, I forgot it was Mother's Day! Sorry how the ending was kind of rushed. I am in kind of a rush to get this out. Please ignore how this is 3 days late and any mistakes…**

 **I do have the next chapter written, but I was not satisfied with the outcome. I am currently rewriting it, and trying to get through writer's block, plus have school finals and projects going on. Please bear with me. D:**

 **Anyways, I have a poll on my profile! Please check out!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and ideas! These ideas makes the gears of my head turn. Thank you so much! I might try to use some part of all the thoughts and ideas I have received! The reviews, favs, and follows made me so happy. Thank so so much for them all!**

 **Thank you to the following for faving, reviewing, or following: starelight, Gulaiii, DescendingSnow, Guest, PsychopathOnADiet, Narya Anima, ScarletRoofs, LuckyDream, Zazou-chan, anaistonfire, Thunderbird Eve, cora0826, charlebois, bonrob, ShadowTheAngel, Neko1290, xxHinaAngelxx, seth42, Zelga Lim Li, Recidivism, Magic126, Lunapok, LuNaLoverForever, Katau11, Kurogitsune Yue, Jucca, ImmortalSouls, Hollydoor, Forbiden Light, BlackLady11, AyameKurohoshi, 12tailedninja-demon, 10051Yaya18769, AkumaTheSinner, Alara16, Arya39, CountryHick29, LirialRaito, Maclilly, Maester Ta, MaskedPyro, Oh My Cabbage, Recidivism, Resha Tsubaki, SarcasmIsTheBest53, Secration, Sycian Sph Legacy, Yanya Dinocrisis, Timberwolf Silver, rosalieAKA, and wanttobeadog.**

 **It is just me, or are these lists getting longer? I love you guys!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	6. Getting My Butt Handed to Me

_"My name is Rayleigh. Mind being my partner?"_

The words comprehended in Ace's brain. Rayleigh…THE Silvers Rayleigh was right in front of him. He was a living being on his father's crew, (Yeah. Talk about a downside) Ace may not love his father or his former crew, but even HE had to admire Silvers Rayleigh.

". . .What?" Ace asked dumbly. Wow…Real smooth Ace. Way to sound like an idiot, but in his defense, he still couldn't comprehend who was right in front of him. For pirate's sake, IT WAS FUCKING SILVERS RAYLEIGH!

"I said would you like to be my partner," Rayleigh repeated. His eyes shifted around the room, where others kids chattered about and started to prepare to practice.

"Sure?" It came out more as a question. Ace stared blankly at the blond boy. It really hasn't sunk it yet at all.

"Good," Rayleigh replied with relief filling his voice. Ace tried to give a smile to the older boy, but it came out as more of a grimace. Rayleigh may seem relaxed, but don't judge a book by its cover. He of all people should know that phrase the best.

"My name is Gol D. Ace. So…shall be fight now?" Ace asked with unsureness filling his voice. What should he do? Start distancing himself from the boy that would become his brother/father's first mate? Or admire and learn from the boy right now to learn tricks that would be useful in the future?

Ace sighed, and decided to think about that later. Just go back to how you normally act, and maybe beat that boy. Maybe it was cheating a bit, since Ace was technically fifteen years older, counting this life and his actual age, (or was it younger? Well, technically a lot younger since he was born years later) than him, but since when were pirates fair? If it means bragging rights that he technically "beat" Silvers Rayleighs. Of course, when he got back. Luffy and the rest won't have to know the keyword: when. That is, if he got back at all.

"Oy, get ready. Let's see how long you will stand there?" Rayleigh called Ace over. Rayleigh held his wooden sword in his hand comfortingly. He obviously fought with this weapon before, Ace thought. The thought made Ace even more excited. He was going to fight a living legend!

Ace strode up to Rayleigh confidently. Rayleigh was ten years old, for crying out loud! Ace fought worse. Being a commander had its ups and downs (mainly paperwork. Paperwork was a fucking NIGHTMARE! He may or may have not burned some stacks of them one or two times… or twenty times…or more) but it was always fun to duel with one of the other commanders, like Jozu or Haruta. Also, being a kid means people misjudge him and think he is weaker than he actually is. That is something people always regretted, in this life or the last.

Rayleigh couldn't be that bad since he is still a kid… Right?

"Ready?" Ace asked with a wide smirk. "You are so going down."

Rayleigh rolled his eyes at the younger boy's words. "I have been attending this class for as long as I could remember. This is your first class. It is a tradition for me to…welcome…new students to see what they are made of."

"So…you basically challenge others and beat them up to pulp to scare them for fun?"

"Perhaps," Rayleigh chuckled and swung his sword up into the air, before catching it. "How did you know?"

"Probably because I used to do that…" Ace mumbled softly, unaware that he said those thoughts out loud.

"What did you just say?" Rayleigh asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Ace exclaimed. No way he was going to tell Rayleigh he used to do that when he was a kid, before he met Sabo and Luffy. He beat people up to scare them to giving him their money, half for needing it and half for fun. He put a lot of people in bad condition with his pipe. Not exactly his proudest moment, thank you very much. He was very bitter about his father, but now… he has a better father that he was proud of. I hope Pops is okay, he thought wistfully. I hope I can see him soon.

"Okay," Rayleigh stated, giving Ace a weird look. Ace just shrugged it off. That wasn't a first for him, with his narcolepsy and all. Weird looks came quite often. It wasn't his fault he fell asleep everywhere! On the bright side, in this life, he doesn't have the disease (thank whoever-is-out-there), he practically falls asleep everywhere, just less frequently. Maybe it has something to do with being a D, Ace thought, thinking about Roger, who fell asleep while giving a dramatic story just yesterday, and Garp snoring during his "training" when he was a kid.

He was getting off really topic. He should focus on the fight! The two were standing in the middle of the room talking instead of swinging. The teacher gave Ace a look to start moving his sword. Ace just gave a glare back at the interruption and the teacher flinched.

"So, can we start?" Rayleigh said confidently bringing Ace's attention back to the blond. Ace hummed in reply.

Ace gave Rayleigh a toothy smile. "You're so on."

~OoOo~

Ace fell back on his butt, his sword landing next to him with a loud clunk. Ace rubbed his butt, reminding himself of what Maple did back at the library when she threw him out. And here he thought beating Rayleigh would be easy! There is only one word to describe Silvers Rayleigh: A FUCKING MONSTER EVEN AS A KID! Well, technically that is several words, but since when has Ace cared about technicalities?

"Ready to give up?" Rayleigh asked, still looming over Ace's small body.

Ace snorted and gave a smirk. "I'm just getting started."

Ace jumped back onto his feet and grabbed his sword. He lunged towards Rayleigh, which the other boy quickly blocked. Ace gritted his teeth, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Even as a kid, Silvers Rayleigh was strong. Very strong, for the matter of fact.

"My, you are persistent," Rayleigh noted before pushing Ace backwards and slashing him. Ace jumped out of the way and tried to attack toward Rayleigh's legs. Rayleigh effortlessly dodged it and brought his sword towards Ace's head. Ace blocked it, but was slowly being pushed to the ground. Ace bit his lip and tried to push up, but Rayleigh had the clear advantage of being bigger and stronger than Ace.

Damn it. If this was a fight with fists, Ace could easily beat Rayleigh. This was embarrassing. He has been to the New World, yet he can't beat a ten year-old in a sword fight! He was technically an adult! Again, Silvers Rayleigh was a fucking monster with a sword. He was strong as hell, that blond boy, that's for sure. Nothing less of the First Mate of the Pirate King, Ace hated to admit.

At least, what Ace didn't have in sword fight skills, he made up with future knowledge. Ace rolled out of the way, Rayleigh's sword clanked to the wooden floor where Ace once was, allowing a soft thunk resound. He used that move once when an annoying captain tried to take his head in a fight. Maybe it was a bit unfair, using his future knowledge when in this life, he would have no experience in a sword fight, but then again, since when was a pirate ever fair?

Ace jumped up and got into fighting position. Rayleigh looked up from the floor, picked up his sword, and mimicked Ace.

"Well, if I wasn't persistent, then life would be no fun," Ace replied and grinned at the older boy.

Rayleigh smirked and did a thrust with his wooden sword toward Ace. Ace jumped out of the way, but the sword scratched his skin. Ace raised his eyebrows at the slight sting of pain. Looks like his fighting skills against swords was a bit rusty. That was a bit slow of a dodge. If that was a real sword, that would leave a scar, Ace thought with a frown. I really needed this class.

"Touché," Rayleigh replied. "Ready to give up?"

"Nope," Ace replied, popping the P. "Not even close."

"Good, because neither am I."

~OoOo~

"So… I heard you have an older brother. Is he any good as you are in a fight?" Rayleigh asked with a competitive grin as he stared into Ace's face.

Ace frowned. Rayleigh just had to bring that up when he was enjoying himself! "Don't ask me about that bastard, much less compare him to me," Ace growled and jumped back when Rayleigh overpowered him.

Rayleigh whistled lowly. "Wow, quite a vocabulary you got there. Aren't you a bit young?"

"Shut up!" Ace snapped at the blondie and kicked Rayleigh in the gut, pushing him back. Rayleigh slid back a bit in the floor, clutching his rib.

Rayleigh gave a grin that promised pain. "Well, maybe I did deserve that a little bit, but perhaps I should pressure more about this subject! Isn't his name Roger?"

"Yes, and he is a idiot and should go to hell," Ace replied before trying to slash Rayleigh who was still on the ground. Once again, Rayleigh dodged it, much to Ace's annoyance, and jumped back up.

"Wow. Isn't that a bit harsh for someone in your family?" Rayleigh asked curiously.

"No," Ace replied with gritted teeth. "Aren't you a bit too curious for your own good?"

Rayleigh shrugged. "Perhaps. If it makes you feel better, it is just for you."

"That makes feel so much better," Ace said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. He tried to attack Rayleigh in his rage when thinking about his stupid brother. Why… Why does it have to be him that he was reborn with!? Channeling his anger at himself, Akainu for killing him, and fate for reincarnating him with the one person he hated most, he used that anger as power towards Rayleigh.

Rayleigh effortlessly blocked each attempt and it only took a split second when there was a huge hole in Ace's defenses to disarm his sword. Ace blinked in surprise when the wooden sword wasn't in his hands, but instead on the floor next to him.

"You know, attacking in a blind rage isn't the best strategy. It is best to plan ahead a bit, like me who was just waiting for the perfect moment to disarm you, instead acting all headstrong. That kind of attitude will get you killed," Rayleigh noted with a sympathetic look in his face.

Ace frowned at the irony, before picking up his sword. His shoulders slumped in defeat. All the anger inside of him dissipated and only guilt remained for acting like he was. That same attitude DID get him killed and now he was stuck in the past with no answers. If anything, this was all his fault. His fault for trying to pursue Teach despite being warned, Pops being dead, and…and leaving Luffy all alone. The fact that he broke his promise. His hot temper was literally the death of him. Despite wishing for anything but sympathy on Rayleigh's face, Ace knew he had no one to blame, but himself.

"I know. I know." Ace sighed before looking up at the blond boy, understanding why he was the First Mate of the future Pirate King. "Good fight," Ace reluctantly admitted.

Rayleigh blinked in surprise at the complete 360 in attitude, but nonetheless, gave a grin and held out his hand. "You too. Let's fight again. For someone your age, you can certainly give me a run for my money."

Ace chuckled and grabbed that hand. He gave a firm shake, plastering a huge smile on his face.

"That is a promise." That is a promise Ace can keep for certain.

~OoOo~

"How was the class? Did you like it?" Lura asked when Ace exited the building. The building was a huge room to practice different types of fighting instead of having several different businesses for each style. On one side of the wall was lined with a bunch of targets for archery and on other was lined with different types of equipment for different types of fighting styles.

"Okay," Ace replied, distracted with the thoughts of, well, everything.

Lura huffed loudly and yanked on Ace's ears harshly. "Don't just say okay! Explain more," she scolded him. "I paid for these classes and you better be enjoying them, or no food, and you know what Roger will say if I cut back on the food!"

Ace winced at the memory. It was like dealing with a hungry Luffy. It was the worst.

"Got it," Ace submitted. "The class was okay, but kind of boring in my opinion, but…" But I met the guy who is going to sail with Roger, you know, my brother, and who is going to conquer the Grand Line with. Also, Roger is going to be the most wanted and hated criminal and earns the title Pirate King. Oh yeah, big brother is also my dad but I died and got myself reincarnated!

…

Yeah, that sounded just plain crazy.

"But what?" Lura pushed her son.

Ace just gave a huge smile. Lying, after all, is what pirates do best. He has done it almost his whole life about his family, and now in this life about the truth about himself.

"It was really great to learn about swordfighting though!" Ace said gleefully with a fake smile.

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Lura teased. Ace just rolled his eyes and just pouted at his mother.

"See ya later, Ace!" Rayleigh called with a man with a doctor's coat. Rayleigh grinned when Lura's attention jumped to Rayleigh. The man next to Rayleigh, perhaps his dad, just dragged the boy away. Rayleigh continued to wave eagerly at the frozen Ace, even when he was being dragged away.

Ace felt appalled. What was Rayleigh doing? Did… Did the bastard plan to do that when his mom was around? Was he planning to embarrass Ace? Lura for SURE would overreact at the mere idea of him finally having friends. Everyone knew that Lura wanted her sons to make friends! The whole island knew. His mom complained that to everyone she met. Ace wouldn't be surprised if Rayleigh knew all along.

"Oh dear! Is my Ace finally making some friends?" Lura squealed in excitement. Her eyes sparkled with uncontained joy. Oh, how long she wanted for this day! Five years, in fact!

"He isn't my friend!" Ace protested. Lura just grabbed her son and smothered him with hugs and kisses.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about! It is perfectly fine for a boy your age having friends, even if they are a bit older than you. That is fantastic! I was so worried when you didn't have any friends. Oh, what is his name? How did you two meet?" Lura interrogated him.

Her smile dazzled Ace, so he didn't have the heart to protest again. His mother must have quite worried about him not having friends. A warm feeling filled Ace. It was much like how he felt when the Whitebeard Pirates first accepted him. It was… comforting.

"Oh, you must invite him to Roger's birthday!" Lura cooed loudly.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Ace complained loudly, and indeed she was. Everyone was looking at him!

Lura giggled at her adorable (and very stubborn) son. Ace had a light pink blush painted across his freckled cheeks, which made Lura giggle more. He certainly acted like a five year-old sometimes, no matter how mature Ace acted, compared to Roger. Then again, everyone was more mature than Roger.

"Shut up, Mom!" Ace whined, with a huge grin on his face. Sure, things were a bit complicated with his dead father as his brother and he wasn't sure what happened after he died, but while he was here, he might as well enjoy it. Starting with being smothered in his mother's teasing and giggles.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am soooo sorry that this took so long. I was really busy with school, that ended last Friday, and summer school that started yesterday so I can take a harder class next year. I blame my mom. (She is making me take a one day class that lasts 7 hours… Plus, summer school on top. GIMME BACK MY SUMMER!) Anyways, by a miracle, I actually have the whole outline of this story planned. I know, at least, what the basics of each chapter will be about. Because of the result of the poll, I am doing a 14 chapter story, including a bonus chapter.**

 **Speaking of the bonus chapter, this will contain snippets of Ace's and Roger's life. _PLEASE SEND ANY PROMPTS OF WHAT YOU WANT INSIDE THE BONUS CHAPTER!_ Though if you are a guest, please give yourself a name so I can give you credit. I will be accepting them through review and PMs, though I prefer reviews.**

 **Unfortunately, I will NOT be doing several chapters about Ace's journey as a pirate. If you wanted a few chapters of him traveling with Roger or looking for the WB Pirates, I'm sorry to disappoint. I can't do so because the main reason is that we know so little about Roger's time and what exactly was going on. We have so little info about what the Whitebeard and Roger Pirates were doing, and how life exactly was back then. Sure, we have a few info on what Roger did, but personally, that isn't enough for me to make several chapters like I wanted to. I will just end up among stuff up, and to be honest, it will be terrible since my writing itself is as terrible as it is. XD I don't think any of you want to read awful fight scenes or horrible written bad villains.**

 **I was cringing just writing this chapter! Such terrible sword fighting scenes… SORRY ABOUT THAT! Maybe that is why it took so long. I have an original version of this chapter, but I scrapped that because I felt unsatisfied. Main reason why this took so long and also school. I WILL be doing one chapter before the epilogue about Ace setting sail as a pirate. So, it may not be several, but better than nothing!**

 **Anyways, I am getting off-topic. Anyways, since it is summer, I will be trying it do DAILY UPDATES! WOOH! Each update will be on a Friday, but I was too excited since I finished the outline and this chapter, I posted it early. XD Least I can do for making you wait for more than a month… Also, I assure all questions you have will be answered soon! If not, just tell me and I will answer them when this is complete. :D**

 **Okay, okay. This A/N is getting really long, so I will cut to the chase. I don't own anything about One Piece! I wish. If I did, Ace would still be alive and I wouldn't be in denial. Also, the cover does not belong to me and the original artist, who is FLIPPING INCREDIBLE BECAUSE I CAN'T EVEN DRAW A NEAT CIRCLE! Er… Off topic again.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! Especially review! I gush over them everyday.**

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing, following, and faving: ScarletsRoofs, Lunapok, Reader-san, Azulejo D Oceanic, JarOfIdeas, Kirimi-1999, Lady Ammit, Moon D Luna, MzMilo, NerdyHuman, PotAYto-PotAHto-Cat, RickyBobby3892, ZombieAlex200, j8a8c8y8, kelael, little-evil9, shinougaya, Ame Deri-chan, Clarity Bell, Disani, Dollwing, avaiaal, camelia17, Danica, deathstar001, and moonligh. IT MEANS A LOT TO ALL WHO ACTUALLY BOTHER TO LIKE MY TERRIBLE STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Also, I am looking for someone to beta-read this story! I am terrible at grammar, so there will be a lot of mistakes. It would mean a lot if someone could help!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	7. Birthday Troubles

_Previously:_

 _Ace felt appalled. What was Rayleigh doing? Did… Did the bastard plan to do that when his mom was around? Was he planning to embarrass Ace? Lura for SURE would overreact at the mere idea of him finally having friends. Everyone knew that Lura wanted her sons to make friends! The whole island knew. His mom complained that to everyone she met. Ace wouldn't be surprised if Rayleigh knew all along._

 _"Oh dear! Is my Ace finally making some friends?" Lura squealed in excitement. Her eyes sparkled with uncontained joy. Oh, how long she wanted for this day! Five years, in fact!_

 _"He isn't my friend!" Ace protested. Lura just grabbed her son and smothered him with hugs and kisses._

 _"It is nothing to be embarrassed about! It is perfectly fine for a boy your age having friends, even if they are a bit older than you. That is fantastic! I was so worried when you didn't have any friends. Oh, what is his name? How did you two meet?" Lura interrogated him._

 _Her smile dazzled Ace, so he didn't have the heart to protest again. His mother must have quite worried about him not having friends. A warm feeling filled Ace. It was much like how he felt when the Whitebeard Pirates first accepted him. It was… comforting._

 _"Oh, you must invite him to Roger's birthday!" Lura cooed loudly._

 _"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Ace complained loudly, and indeed she was. Everyone was looking at him!_

 _Lura giggled at her adorable (and very stubborn) son. Ace had a light pink blush painted across his freckled cheeks, which made Lura giggle more. He certainly acted like a five year-old sometimes, no matter how mature Ace acted, compared to Roger. Then again, everyone was more mature than Roger._

 _"Shut up, Mom!" Ace whined, with a huge grin on his face. Sure, things were a bit complicated with his dead father as his brother and he wasn't sure what happened after he died, but while he was here, he might as well enjoy it. Starting with being smothered in his mother's teasing and giggles._

~OoOo~

"Come to my brother's birthday?" Ace asked as he and Rayleigh traded blows with the wooden swords.

"Hm, why should I?" the older boy replied, before taking Ace's brief moment of hesitation to touch his shoulder. The freckled boy blinked in surprise at being caught off guard.

"Looks like I win this round," Rayleigh said, with Ace nodding in reluctant agreement. After their spectacle of their "practice," the teacher forbade them to actually get into a sword fight because one of them could get hurt the teacher claimed, after seeing Ace's scratch. No doubt that instructor wants revenge for being scared of a five year-old, he thought glumly. This was boring. That wouldn't actually fight engaging, only the other giving up when sword comes in contact with skin. Talk about boredom.

Ace sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, throwing his sword carelessly onto the ground.

"You are improving, for a rookie," Rayleigh noted before he too followed Ace's example.

"Nothing about me is a rookie," Ace shot back and took a deep breath to calm his annoyance. Just saying though, it was the truth! He was a commander of the strongest pirate in the world. He hasn't been a rookie since he entered the New World.

"Why do you want me to go your bro's birthday? I thought you hated him," Rayleigh asked curiously, yawning loudly.

Ace scowled at the reminder, before sighing.

"Fine, fine. Maybe I do hate him," Ace admitted, "but my mom wants to invite you to his party. She thinks you are my friend, which is _your_ fault."

Rayleigh grinned with no shame. Ace rolled his eyes and plopped onto the ground. His legs felt so sore after practicing for what seems like days. Rayleigh honestly doesn't know the words "hold back" at sword fighting. He kept pushing and pushing Ace until his tiny body couldn't take it anymore. It reminded him of training with the Whitebeard commanders. It was a bittersweet thought and action. Rayleigh's humor reminded Ace of Thatch and his seriousness and casualness when fighting is of Marco's, but his nervousness around the other students kept reminding Ace that the blonde was still a kid.

Rayleigh was a bit awkward around others, Ace slowly realized. He hid it behind confidence sometimes, but when Ace thought about when he first approached him, Rayleigh did seem a bit off-put and nervous when introducing himself. The only moment when Rayleigh wasn't putting up a facade and was truly confident was when he held the wooden sword in his hand. It didn't take a genius to realize sword fighting was an art Rayleigh has mastered (and still learning) quickly for his age.

"...When is the party?"

Ace looked at Rayleigh with wild eyes filled with surprise and shock. He didn't actually think Rayleigh would agree! "You actually want to come?"

Rayleigh grinned. "Might as well. If it is my fault that your mom thinks I am your friend, the least I can do is go to your brother's birthday. Maybe then I can get some blackmail out of her."

Ace scowled. "Bastard," he said with a frown.

Rayleigh smiled proudly. "Why thank you." Ace punched Rayleigh on the shoulder lightly.

"That wasn't a compliment, you idiot," Ace replied with a grin. "The party is in two days. Come anytime. It is from dawn to midnight. You know the bar, Bar Gold Ridge? My brother is friends with the owner's kid. Bring a present if you want. The best is meat."

"Hm… Kay. I will think about it. I do want to know some embarrassing stories of you when you were younger. I am sure you did some awfully stupid things."

"Shut up," Ace snapped, before rubbing eyes. He felt kind of sleepy now, after such a long day. Roger was making a ruckus about his birthday and how he wanted to invite all his friends, which was basically the whole town. Mom was not happy about such a prospect at all. Ace didn't really care. The more the merrier, right? It was the pirate way, after all. Ace yawned loudly before falling back onto the ground. Rayleigh glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rayleigh asked at the young kid.

"Napping."

"What the-!? Why nap in the middle of class with all the noise? Can you even fall asleep?"

Ace shrugged in reply. "Sure I can. This is nothing compared to sleeping with my brother."

Rayleigh sighed and combed his hair in annoyance at the casual kid. Honestly. Did the kid have any brains? The instructor will string up their hides if he catches one of them sleeping in class. As if in reply to to his question, he heard a quiet snore next to him. He glanced at the freckled boy who was indeed in a deep slumber, despite the yelling and screaming around them.

What an idiot. Rayleigh snorted loudly. If Ace was such a short tempered kid, what would his brother be like? He chuckled loudly. He pitied the idiot who was Roger's best friend.

~OoOo~

Loud partying and music echoed throughout Loguetown. Ace caught snippets of the conversations as he entered.

"I can't believe Roger is turning 10. Can you believe it?"

"That troublemaker! Ha. He is growing up. The real question is if he will ever mature?"

"I doubt it. Just yesterday he broke down the weather vine of the building I own! Of course, I made him work it off. He got me a new one with a whale wearing a crown. Says he wants a crown himself and be king. Kids nowadays!"

"Sounds like he hasn't matured at all." Ace snorted loudly. That was the understatement of the century. "Yesterday, I saw him running up and down main street towards town square. He was pick-pocketing us! The nerve! Of course, Lura gave him a huge lecture. It was hilarious to see him beg for forgiveness! Ha! That mother of the two biggest troublemakers in town can sure be scary!" Two drunk men slapped each other on the back as they laughed, before taking another gulp of their beer. Ace rolled his eyes, but didn't even bother trying to protest the fact that Roger was indeed immature and Lura was scary.

Ace immediately went to the food section of the party before Roger would devour it all. Ace began to pile his plate with a mountain of food. The crowd parted for him looked curiously at the tower of food and Ace himself. Ace skillfully navigated through the crowd, despite not being able to look over his giant tower, towards the bar to set his plate down.

Ace was almost at his destination when he bumped into a man in a chef outfit. Ace barely glanced at the man while doing a rushed apology as he tried to stable his wobbling pile.

The man barely made a soft hum of acknowledgement before quickly moving out of Ace's way.

"Thanks!" He hollered back before plopping down on the wooden stool and devouring his food. He was starving! He didn't even bother trying to eat properly.

"Geez. With your manners, what are you, a dog?" a familiar voice laughed loudly.

Ace paused. "You are here too?" Ace asked in surprise with his mouth full.

Maple gave Ace a sharp glare, before slapping him in the back harshly, causing him to choke. The bartender, who was watching Ace eat either in horror or awe, quickly snapped out of his revere and shoved a glass of water in Ace's hands. He greedily drank it down, before slamming the cup on the table.

"What are you doing old lady, trying to kill me?" Ace snapped. Maple cackled in reply, her green eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Daisy, that is what you get for acting all shocked I am here. Of course I am here! Don't you dare say you don't want me here!" The crazy librarian exclaimed.

"I don't want you here," he replied with raised eyebrows. Maple gave him another harsh slap. This one left a stinging pain and Ace rubbed the red skin. What is this woman? Does she have like super strength or something!?

"Where are you manners, pumpkin? Acting all mean to a poor old lady like that! Hasn't your mother taught you better than this?" Maple huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"First of all, don't you always say that you are in your prime? So how are you old? And second of all, yes, I do have manners, but I just don't want to show them to you. So, ha!" Ace childishly stuck his tongue out at the graying haired lady. That earned Ace another slap, but this time on his arm. He winced. Okay, okay, maybe he has to learn from the previous slaps.

"Pumpkin, how dare you use my words against me!" Maple scolded him. Yeah, yeah, Ace thought, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, shouldn't you be mingling with that brother of yours?"

"Nah. I need to eat before he decided to finish all the food." Ace gestured towards the ruckus behind him. "When he isn't partying, that is the moment all the food is going to be gone. I need to stuff myself!"

"I feel sorry for your mom, Kacy. How in the world does she fill that unfillable stomach of yours?" Maple asked. Ace opened his mouth, but she raised her hand up. "I don't want an actual answer, thank you very much!"

"Okay… Is there a real reason you came to bug me and nearly choke me to death?" Ace asked in annoyance, his eyes glancing longingly at the plate in front of him. He can't ravage the plate with Maple around. She would probably scold him for his eating habits again.

"Actually, yes. Tell your brother happy birthday and it was nice of him to do this," Maple replied.

"That's… That's it? Couldn't you have told him yourself since this party has been going on all day?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Nah. Don't want to. Why waste my breathe when I can make you do it? Now, I am going to take my leave, thank you very much! Don't miss me too much! I should go mingle. Also, the newest shipment of books his coming next week. Usual time. Don't be late!" Maple said, finishing her sentence with her signature cackle and waltzing her way into the crowd.

Guests glanced at the crazy lady, before shrugging it off, like they should. No one was that surprised with that types of friends Roger could make. Ace knew the best of all.

He just scratched his head as the cackle grew softer and softer, before completely disappearing into the music. That Maple was an enigma, that's for sure.

"Ace~" A familiar annoying voice sang. Ace groaned and really started stuffing his mouth. He has to finish this before Roger gets to him! "Acey! Baby brother, what are you doing, hiding back here?" Roger exclaimed, before his eyes caught the sight of food.

"FOOD!"

"Stay away from my food! Get your own!" Ace exclaimed, pushing his plate away from Roger's greedy hands.

"Ooh. Good idea!" Roger grinned. Ace just rolled his eyes. That was a surprise. He thought that Roger would hit the food table first.

"What were you doing the whole time if your weren't eating?" Ace asked curiously while slapping one of Roger's hands who was trying to grab a drumstick.

"I was talking with the guests. Hanged around with Raoul a bit and the chefs," the older boy replied with a casual shrug. His eyes wouldn't leave Ace's plate, of course.

"Raoul? Chefs?" Ace asked before stabbing a thigh and swallowing it in one bite.

"Raoul is my friend. His father owns the bar here. The chefs are from the annual Loguetown Cooking Contest."

"Oh, that one? What are the top chefs doing here?" Ace asked curiously.

"Mom was one of the judges, you know. That random judge from the crowd. She was coming back from shopping and she made some friends. They offered to cater to my birthday for free!" Roger said happily. He was practically bouncing up and down in joy.

"Hm.. That explains why the food is so good," Ace said. "Hey, have you seen a boy with blond hair?"

"Boy with blond hair? Is that your friend?" Roger said with a wide grin which was practically screaming meddler.

"Just answer the question!" Ace snapped.

Roger pouted. "No need to sound so mean. And no, I haven't."

"Okay. Thanks," Ace murmured with a hint of disappointment. Rayleigh was a cool dude to talk to, unlike this bundle of annoyance AKA Roger.

"Hey! Don't sound so glum! This is your party!" Roger said while slapping Ace in the back. Ace frowned. What is with people slapping him today?

"Isn't it your party?" Ace reminded him.

Roger waved him off. "Wait for it…"

"Wait for it?" He said in confusion. Huh?

"Three… Two… One…" Roger counted down slowly, glancing at the clock in the bar.

"What the hell are you-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!" Everyone exclaimed, causing Ace to jump out of his own skin. What the hell!?

"W-what?" Ace stammered. His heart was trying to jump out of his throat. What was going on?

"It is January 1st, silly! It is your birthday now! My birthday was yesterday, now yours is today. Surprise!" Roger said with a loud laugh, before smothering Ace in hugs, much to Ace's frustration. "My baby brother is a year older too! Time flies so fast!" Roger sniffed, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Let's party! Happy birthday, little brother!" Roger said, turning to the crowd and pumping his fist up. The yells of agreement was the only reply. Roger waltzed back into the crowd, while singing an off-tune Happy Birthday song to Ace.

The blood drained of Ace's face. He completely forgot about his birthday, and here the Devil himself is reminding him and what he suffered for even existing. He died because of that bastard. He didn't have the right to exist in the first place…

"Ace, are you okay?" a gentle voice said, touching his shoulder reassuringly. Ace turned around to see the glimmering eyes full of worry in Lura's face.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Ace blurted out, trying to push his doubts to the back of his mind. Lura just raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Your brother is as stubborn as a rock when he makes up his mind. Everyone in the whole town knew. You are just lucky I talked him out of hosting a meat party," Lura said with a dramatic sigh. "And don't give me that look that screams you wanted that," she added when she saw the wistful look in his eyes. Ace grinned sheepishly.

Lura shook her head with a smile. "You boys are so much trouble… I can't believe it has been ten years since your brother was born and six years for you. My, time flies! That reminds me…" Lura trailed off, fishing around for something in her satchel. "I have a gift for you. Someone traded it to me for some ink and paper… Ha! Here it is!" Lura pulled out a shiny red beaded necklace that was _very_ familiar to Ace. Lura glanced worriedly at Ace, but he hardly noticed.

How was this possible? The odds of the same necklace that he always wore was given to him on his birthday was slim to none. This wasn't possible. This was like the luck of Luffy dropping onto his lap. What the hell is going on?

"Do you not like it?" Lura said nervously. She fiddled with the necklace in her hands. "I thought it was perfect…"

"No, my mom, I love it!" Ace said with a strained smile and took the gift into his hands. "Thanks!"

Lura beamed in reply. "By the way, Rayleigh stopped by. He was only here for a moment. I think he only talked to some people and left. He looked a bit uncomfortable with the women thinking he was adorable. He is so cute! He also dropped a gift for you too. It was a real sword! Of course, I am brought that home and hide it away. I don't need you cutting up things you shouldn't!" Lura said, giving Ace a warning look. Ace, whose thoughts were still scattered at the sight of his old necklace, only barely comprehended the words and nodded.

"Anyways, I must go mingle with the guests and thank them. Be polite," Mom said, kissing Ace in the cheek, before too disappearing into the crowded bar.

Ace just placed his head in his hands, pushing his cold plate aside. What the hell is going? Did someone know his true identity? Was this a warning or hint of some kind? Ace bit his lip and closed his eyes. Despite trying to push the feeling down, hope swelled in his chest.

Did they know how to get him home?

~OoOo~

"Lura, you aren't looking too good," Doctor Kuro remarked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Lura said with a tired sharp voice. Lura avoided his eyes. Doctor Kuro frowned at the two words.

"This is the tenth time you said that today. And the New Year has just barely started! Your hands are clammy and you are sweating like hell. Plus, you are looking awfully pale. I'm serious this time when I say you need to come with me to the clinic. I need to check up on you. I am worried about your health, Lura!" Doctor Kuro said, grabbing Lura's wrist and forcing her to look at him.

"I know you are, Doctor, but…please. Let me give this one day for give it to my boys. I mean it. It is Ace's birthday and was just Roger's. I want them to be happy and not worry about me. I… I don't want to be sick for their sake. I need to be strong!" Lura said with a determined look in her eyes. Doctor Kuro gave an understanding look to his longtime friend.

"I get it, Lura, but there is a difference between being strong and being stubborn. Sometimes, being strong is listening to others. For the sake of your kids, would you please let me go check up on your health!" Doctor Kuro said in complete seriousness. The two stared back at each other at a stare off, before Lura sighing and looking away.

"Maybe you are right, but will you let my kids have this day of celebration first?" Lura asked. Doctor Kuro nodded and Lura sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Kuro, for worrying and watching for my health."

Kuro grinned. "Anything for my friend who allowed my apprentice to be scarred for life of birth!"

Lura hummed. "By the way, where is that apprentice of yours?"

Kuro tilted his head thoughtfully. "That is a good question. Where exactly is Rayleigh?"

~OoOo~

"Ya know, that kid is too smart," a blonde kid said, taking a sip of his drink.

Maple hummed in reply.

"Oh, don't play dumb. He acts too mature and smart for his age and was able to say sentences since he was a baby, I heard. That isn't possible."

"If you hear so much about that, pumpkin, then surely you heard that Ace is our own town's prodigy. A child genius, if you will," Maple replied, taking a bite of her grilled fish. "This is delicious!"

"Don't distract me," the kid scowled. "I want some answers though. It is too obvious that he is hiding some things. I heard he hangs out at your library. Maybe you know?"

"Pumpkin, what is your name?"

"Rayleigh."

"MayFay-"

"I said it was Rayleigh!"

"Tomato, tomato. Potato, potato. Rainah, listen up. Ace is a good kid and has a good heart," Maple said slowly, locking eyes with Rayleigh.

"I know that!" The boy protested. "I have been teaching him. He is a nice kid, but he is too smart. I have a weird feeling about him…"

"Ashley, ever heard of the saying "If you play with fire, you may just get burned"?" Maple asked.

Rayleigh scoffed. "Of course I have."

"Then don't go poking around in things you shouldn't. Trust me, this is for your own good kiddo," Maple finished, finding the last bite of her food and looked down at the kid. There was a spark in his eyes.

"So I am right! That kid is hiding something!" Rayleigh said gleefully.

"I never said that, pumpkin. Don't get ahead of yourself," Maple reminded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I am going to find out his secret. Thanks for telling me, old lady!" Rayleigh said eagerly, rushing out of the room. Or at least, attempting to rush out. He got caught in a group of women who started to pinch Rayleigh's cheeks.

"Huh. The poor kid," a chef remarked as he walked up to Maple. He combed his gray hair back with his fingers that was in a tight ponytail. "What did you do this time, Maple?"

"Not much," Maple huffed in annoyance. "Your food is delicious by the way, winner of the Loguetown Cooking Contest!" Maple held up her empty plate and gestured towards it. The chef took gave a huge grin full of pride.

"Why thank you. Anyways, I doubt you did "not much" knowing you."

"Hey! You are one to talk!" Maple protested. The chef rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "What are you, a kid?"

"Just answer the question, Map," chef said and leaned against the wall of the building. The noise of the party faded out and the world was just the two of them.

"I just told you! Nothing much. Though…"

"Though…?"

"That pumpkin is onto Ace. Thinks there is something more to him," Maple said unworriedly, checking out her nails.

The chef cursed. "What the fuck Maple? Why didn't you say that sooner! I thought you were supposed to watch out for him?!"

"I am! Not my fault that kiddo is jumping to conclusions!" Maple protested. "Aren't you the one who is supposed to watch him, instead of pushing this duty onto me?"

The chef shrugged. "You live here, unlike me. He knows you better than me. He trusts you better than me…" The chef trailed off with a hint of disappointment. "I saw him earlier, carrying a tower of food. I couldn't approach him without him probably punching me, even if he was carrying food. We both know I can't watch him. That is why the duty falls onto your shoulders."

Maple sighed, unhappy with the way the chef was acting when he was usually cheering people up. She decided to lighten the mood. "Way to make a girl do all your work, old man."

"Oh please, you are getting old too. Shut up!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! BECAUSE IF I DID, THEN THE WORLD WOULD END!**

 **Shout out to FireD. Rion. If you guys didn't know, I may be incorporating some of your ideas into the story. If you want some ideas inside and I like them, PLACE IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS!**

 **This is REALLY late. I know. Lately, life had been a whirlwind. My mom has been having health problems, summer school, and packing for vacation. D: I don't want to get on a plane! There is a REASON why I don't get on rollercoasters, much less airplanes. Wish me luck! TT_TT Someone save me. There was also that one day where we had no FLIPPING ELECTRICITY from 9-9. The company said it will be only for 9 hours, but ended up to be 12. TWELVE! It was around 100 degrees outside. It was heatwave mania. No fun at all.**

 **Anyways, I have the main ideas planned out. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! It is like 11 PM. I should be sleeping, but instead I am typing. XD Next chapter is 7! Holy cow. WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH THE STORY! Unless there is a change in plans, there is going to be 10 main chapters and the epilogue. Wow. This is going by really fast.**

 **PLEASE review, it will encourage me a lot. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was hard to type out. I wrote huge chunks at a time, but it was a bit spread out. Hopefully my next chapter won't be over a month… Review, fav, follow, and review! You don't understand how MUCH it means to me!**

 **HOLY COW! OVER 100 FOLLOWS! NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD GET OVER 10! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Thank you to the following who have faved, followed, or reviewed last chapter: Catlover4536, , 1eyedowl, 131115, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Lezitel Slytherin, Martha Liberty, Riz5415, RoXaS707, Rubiuslynx, Stargaze Valintime, YuuniVerse, clorsinexe66, kelael, linh90, reincarnation15, viemer, thylas, Alexzandria747, Alisibith, Lecfan, Lucaila, LuffyLover, LuminaCarina, NerdyHuman, SoraLover987142, Sylanc, ashtonattack, and kara reader.**


	8. A Turmoil of Thoughts and A Friendly Bet

_Previously:_

 _"I know that!" The boy protested. "I have been teaching him. He is a nice kid, but he is too smart. I have a weird feeling about him…"_

 _"Ashley, ever heard of the saying "If you play with fire, you may get burned"?" Maple asked._

 _Rayleigh scoffed. "Of course I have."_

 _"Then don't go poking around in things you shouldn't. Trust me, this is for your own good kiddo," Maple finished, finding the last bite of her food and looked down at the kid. There was a spark in his eyes._

 _"So I am right! That kid is hiding something!" Rayleigh said gleefully._

 _"I never said that, pumpkin. Don't get ahead of yourself," Maple reminded, but it fell on deaf ears._

 _"I am going to find out his secret. Thanks for telling me, old lady!" Rayleigh said eagerly, rushing out of the room. Or at least, attempting to rush out. He got caught in a group of women who started to pinch Rayleigh's cheeks._

 _"Huh. The poor kid," a chef remarked. He combed his gray hair back with his fingers that was in a tight ponytail. "What did you do this time, Maple?"_

 _"Not much," Maple huffed in annoyance. "Your food is delicious by the way, winner of the Loguetown Cooking Contest!" Maple held up her empty plate and gestured towards it. The chef took gave a huge grin full of pride._

 _"Why thank you. Anyways, I doubt you did "not much" knowing you."_

 _"Hey! You are one to talk!" Maple protested. The chef rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out._

 _"What are you, a kid?"_

 _"Just answer the question, Map," chef said and leaned against the wall of the building. The noise of the party faded out and the world was just the two of them._

 _"I just told you! Nothing much. Though…"_

 _"Though…?"_

 _"That pumpkin is onto Ace. Thinks there is something more to him," Maple said unworriedly, checking out her nails._

 _The chef cursed. "What the fuck Maple? Why didn't you say that sooner! I thought you were supposed to watch out for him?!"_

 _"I am! Not my fault that kiddo is jumping to conclusions!" Maple protested. "Aren't you the one who is supposed to watch him, instead of pushing this duty onto me?"_

 _The chef shrugged. "You live here, unlike me. He knows you better than me. He trusts you better than me…" The chef trailed off with a hint of disappointment. "I saw him earlier, carrying a tower of food. I couldn't approach him without him probably punching me, even if he was carrying food. We both know I can't watch him. That is why the duty falls onto your shoulders."_

 _Maple sighed, unhappy with the way the chef was acting when he was usually cheering people up. She decided to lighten the mood. "Way to make a girl do all your work, old man."_

 _"Oh please, you are getting old too. Shut up!"_

~OoOo~

"You are fucking joking, right?" Ace gaped with disbelief. Rayleigh just raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Nope."

"You are actually fucking joking and those words did not come out of your mouth," Ace repeated, as if he repeated his thoughts, the words Rayleigh just said would disappear from existence.

"I told you, I am not joking. Go run 150 laps around the town. If you don't finish it in 1 hour, you get no food. For the whole day."

"You are kidding," the freckled boy repeated with wide eyes.

"I can ask your mom. I will tell her that you dine and dashed again and while you were running, crashed into a group of shady men and trashed them in the middle of town, where everyone was watching and destroyed some stuff in the process. Basically, you caused a huge scene. If I recall correctly, from one of our conversations, that your mom only agreed to put you in the classes was for you to no longer make a huge scene.

Lura would only be angry if you finds out that caused a big scene, but also destroy some property. "My mother has terrible mood swings and is as scary as hell," I recall correctly. I wonder if I told her, after all that, that you were coming over for lunch… I bet she would make you starve for the rest of the day and maybe give you the punishment of the century," Rayleigh said with a smug face towards a gaping Ace. "Close your mouth before you let the flies in," Rayleigh added.

Ace finally managed to close his mouth. "You know you are a little shit, right?"

"I know," Rayleigh replied with a wicked grin. Ace huffed loudly and stomped away, heading towards the ideal place to start running laps around town.

~OoOo~

"But I did the laps!" Ace whined with a childish pout. Rayleigh rolled his eyes. You would think the so called "child genius" of Loguetown would act a bit more mature. There were moments when, indeed, Ace was much to mature compared to other people, while other times just acted like a kid he was.

"But you finished exactly above the time limit of one hour," the blond pointed out. Ace growled in annoyance.

"IT WAS JUST FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!"

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper," Rayleigh said with a large annoying grin. Ace frowned. Was it just him, or was Rayleigh acting REALLY annoying today? He had a temper? Oh please. If Rayleigh knew everything he knew, he probably would've exploded right now. Everything was way too complicated, even after all these years.

Ace rolled his eyes and childishly stuck his tongue out at Rayleigh. The blond kid huffed loudly before using one sword, which they were going to use to practice later, to hit Ace on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Ace scowled.

Rayleigh just gave him a pointed look. "Just go take a break. You might want to save your energy before we go practice sword fighting. Then hand-to-hand combat afterwards. After both of that, with a few warm ups in-between, you can head to your next class. Aren't you practicing using a gun?"

"Yeah," Ace agreed and stretched his arms with a loud yawn. He was a terrible shot so far, but he was getting better and better. He doesn't have to be a pro like Izou, but just decent enough to be well-versed on different combat styles. It would be nice to dabble in different fighting styles. Ace was getting too reliant on his devil fruit that perhaps he needed a different change of pace. That was the main reason why the classes, ignoring the fact that he has to take them with an annoying older brother…

Strangely enough though, Roger was always absent when Rayleigh attended the classes (getting in a fight, making Lura angry, getting in trouble, stealing some food, etc.), but whenever Rayleigh was absent, Roger was able to attend the class. It was almost like fate or something didn't want the two to meet yet. Talk about strange. Then again, maybe fate did exist at times. Fate allowed him to meet his brothers and the Spade Pirates, leading him to meet the Whitebeard Pirates. His second family. Perhaps, it was also fate that ended him here with… No. That was a thought Ace did NOT want to finish. He refused to believe something or someone wanted him to live with the one man he absolutely despised.

Ace finished stretching before heading towards a bench right next to the sea. Rayleigh nodded in acknowledgement of his agreement to a much needed break, before wandering off to do something. Maybe the blonde wanted some alone time or something. Ace didn't really care, but just stared right out into the deep blue sea, glimmering in different shades of blue under the sun. They were next to the edge of the island and the place where Ace started to run around town for training. The ex-pirate sighed in content as he felt the sun beating on his back, the ocean breeze in his face, and the sound of the sea calling for him. This was almost what true freedom felt like. Almost.

Ace never thought he could miss being a pirate so much. At times, he thought his previous life was just a distant dream, or maybe this life was just a long nightmare. The taste of freedom was so far away, almost out of reach, in this dream that was reality. Ace sighed and looked up at the drifting clouds. He saw birds flying by, completely free and unburdened. The complete opposite of him. In his previous life, he was shackled to the ground by his father's name. In this life, he is shackled by the fact that everyone he loves is years away and, by also, the haunting of his past.

He has always told himself for his whole life take everything moment by moment, day by day. He would just be thankful to live past the next sunrise. For the first time in a while though, Ace tried to ponder about the future. Being reincarnated into his father's little brother was so surreal. And that is to his New World's standards. Ace knew that anything could happen in the Grand Line, but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. He died. He was actually dead for a while, surrounded by darkness as the world started to slip out of view, hearing Luffy's voice begging for help when it was already too late… Until he saw a bright light and heard a beautiful kind voice.

For a second, he thought it was the whole "your life flashes before your eyes" type of thing. Ace thought he was hearing his real mother talking to him before she passed away. She even called him Gol D. Ace. He even felt a gentle wind on him, thinking it was all a figment of his imagination. A mere memory before he was gone from this world, but would experience his first and last memory of life.

But then the doctor called his mom Lura.

That is when everything started to go down hill.

How was this possible? Is there a way to get back home?

Ace fingered his red beaded necklace nervously. Someone, somehow, managed to give it to his mom who then gave it to him.

Was this connected somehow? It had to be. But what was the person trying to tell him? I know who you are, perhaps? A warning or threat of some kind? Being a famous pirate does have its ups and downs, but Ace felt like that wasn't the case. But what was it exactly then? Was it a message or hint of some kind? Were they trying to tell them they could help him or give him answers?

Ace bit his lip and sighed. This only allowed more questions than answers, but questions were the only thing he had. He didn't even know WHO to talk to to get out of this mess. No matter how much he read, there was nothing to help him. Not some report or book about reincarnation, much less how to get back to his real time.

That question, which he tried to desperately avoid, lingered in the back of his mind. Ace, with all his might, finally faced the question he so desolately avoided.

What should he do now?

Ace groaned and covered his face with his hands. What SHOULD he do?! Find the person who sent him this necklace, though there were no fucking signs of the mysterious person or leads?! Ace tried to question his mom, but Lura ended up scolding him for being too nosy. "That is the business of my customers, and even if I wanted to tell you, I can't. It is just a blur by now since so many different people come in and out of the shop."

Ace felt weight drop in his stomach as he recalled the words. Nothing at all to help him. Should Ace continue to try find a way back then? Perhaps the Grand Line would have some answers to his question. Despite, in this time period, the Grand Line being unexplored and dangerous, Ace still felt adventure and the life of piracy calling for him. He should know, as well, that the Grand Line is so unpredictable that it may have the answers he has been searching for, but that could take YEARS.

The third option, that lingered in the back of his mind, was the fact that he could be stuck here permanently. Ace, despite wanting to protest against the thought, also knew that was very much an option. If that was the case, what should he do? Stay in Loguetown and try not to meddle with the timeline, maybe? Search of the Whitebeard Pirates and join them? (though the idea of a teenager Thatch and Marco weirded Ace out more that he would care to admit) Ace desperately wanted to see his family again, but at the same time, it wouldn't be the same… Would it? Maybe he could go find Luffy and Sabo instead. Prevent Sabo from ever dying… Another option was that Ace would become his own pirate once again or, ridiculously enough, a Marine. Ace wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Though the thought of being a rank ABOVE Garp could be quite amusing… Unless Garp was a rank above HIM. And the thought of fighting Pops, and Roger (Ace did admit, that did have some positives, but Roger would probably whine about fighting against his "baby brother." Roger never will grow up, from what Ace saw of him so far, and would cause a lot of headaches than anything else. Now he knew how Marco felt when him, Haruta, and Thatch would drive him up the wall), caused an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Plus, he doubts he could bear following some stuffy Marine's instructions.

Crossing that thought off the list, Ace pondered his three options. Should he find that mysterious buyer to see what he/she knows, search the Grand Line again for answers and maybe form his own crew or join Whitebeard's along the way, or stay in this time period and do whatever the hell he wanted?

Ace groaned once again and lifted his head towards both the sea and sky. The ever blue shade reminded him of one particular person. What would Luffy or Sabo do? Sabo would probably be smart enough to figure the best option, while Luffy would do whatever he wanted.

Ace stared at the blue that seemed to mock him for all his problems.

"Sabo… What should I do?"

"Who is Sabo?"

Ace jumped off the bench and whirled behind him. Rayleigh stared curiously at him.

"W-what?" Ace managed to stammer, his heart racing in surprise. He didn't even realize that Rayleigh returned, for he was in such deep thought.

"Are you being deaf today?" Rayleigh gave him a strange look. Ace frowned at the rude words.

"Of course not!" He huffed indignantly. How dare the kid suggest that!?

"Then answer my question. Who is Sabo? Never heard of someone like that."

"Of course you wouldn't," Ace said without thinking. Sabo wasn't born yet, after all.

"What do you mean?" Rayleigh asked, his eyes glistening with curiously.

Crap, crap, crap. Ace just dug himself a deeper hole. He had to think of a lie on the spot.

"He is my…imaginary friend!" Ace blurted out, mentally kicking himself. Imaginary friend, seriously!? What was he, six? Then Ace looked at himself. Haha, I can hear you laughing, Fate, Ace thought with annoyance. Sabo probably wouldn't be happy with the comparison though. Ace would've laughed, if a certain someone's intelligent eyes seemed to look straight through him.

"Your...imaginary friend?" Rayleigh asked with disbelief.

Ace felt a blush coming on for his terrible lie, which Rayleigh probably could mistake it for embarrassment.

"Yeah! He has blond hair, wears blue clothes and-"

Rayleigh raised his hand. "Ya know, I didn't ask for a complete description. Just drop it. I don't want to know anymore about your imaginary friend."

Ace eagerly nodded to drop the strange conversation.

Rayleigh just glanced at him and burst out laughing.

Ace gave him a weird look and Rayleigh started laughing harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ace interrupted the blonde's laughing fit. Rayleigh wiped tears from his eyes.

"I guess even you are a kid after all…"

"Huh?"

~OoOo~

"Never mind!" Rayleigh said. Ace opened his mouth to protest, before falling over and a heap. Head face was to the ground, snoring on the ground. Rayleigh rolled his eyes before lifting up the boy gently. This was probably the tenth one Ace fell asleep during training. He cradled Ace. The kid was quite light.

Rayleigh sighed as he laid Ace one to the bench. As he watched the boy sleep, he emerged in his thoughts. Ace acted too mature so often that it was much too strange, by the fact that he had an imaginary friend, it reminded him Ace was a kid after all. Perhaps… Perhaps this was all in his head. But Maple DID hint sometimes was more to Ace.

Just what was Ace hiding?

Rayleigh hummed thoughtfully. It was on his mind the whole training session (which was slightly the reason why he was so grouchy) and he couldn't stop thinking about possibilities.

Rayleigh was still thinking by the time that Ace woke up. He yawned and Rayleigh couldn't resist the urge to think how huggable Ace looked. He WAS six after all and adorable all the same. His freckled cheeks and big eyes made the kid so cute. Much like how how those ladies thought he himself was cute.

Rayleigh shuddered at the memory. Never again, thank you very much.

"How long was I asleep?" Ace asked curiously and swung his legs off the bench.

"Not long. About five minutes are so," Rayleigh replied. "Though it would be obvious that you would tired, since I did overwork you…" and because I am older and stronger than you, after all, he added mentally, but didn't have the guts to say to the kid's face. He knew Ace would blow up at the words.

"What do you mean?" Ace eyed Rayleigh wearily.

"Nothing," Rayleigh responded immediately.

"That didn't sound like nothing!" Ace exclaimed loudly.

~OoOo~

"I said it was nothing," Rayleigh repeated stubbornly.

Ace groaned loudly at the words. Nothing was always something after all. "Can you just answer me?"

"Are you going to ever give this up?" Rayleigh said in a tired voice.

"Nope!" Ace grinned at his own persistence.

His teacher sighed, before finally speaking.

"I was just about to say it is because I am older and stronger than you, okay?" Rayleigh admitted.

Ace's jaw dropped; not because his pride was wounded (well maybe a bit) but because of the irony of the blond's words. Technically, Ace WAS older and stronger than Rayleigh, but the blond was much more talented in sword fighting, that's for sure. If it was a different type of combat and Ace had his old body (his kid body was much weaker than his adult body, but still much stronger than normal), than Rayleigh would be eating his own words.

Ace couldn't help bust out laughing, much like Rayleigh earlier. The older kid stared at him with wide eyes, for this was obviously not what Rayleigh was expecting for a reaction.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Rayleigh protested.

"Nothing…" Ace grinned at the words.

Rayleigh groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Those words came back to bit me in the ass. Just tell me, what is so funny?"

"It is just that, well, I might be stronger than you if the situation was a bit changed," he replied. Rayleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a challenge?" He reached for the sword on the ground that he was going to save for some swordfighting practice.

"Yeah.. Maybe, but let's make this more interesting," Ace replied with a shit-eating grin. Maybe this was taking advantage of his...unique situation, but hey! He was a pirate after all.

"What do you mean?" Rayleigh asked curiously, retracting his hand from the real sword.

"I mean, let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Rayleigh asked curiously. Ace nodded eagerly.

"I bet you in a few years, you will join my brother and be his First Mate," Ace grinned, secretly laughing inside.

"I have never even MET your brother so far," Rayleigh pointed out. "And I have no desire to set sail in whatever he is doing. Plus, what do I get if I win?"

"All the more reason to agree to this bet. If you win.. I will give you a million beri. And if I win.. You have to dye your hair black!" Ace said, practically bouncing on his feet.

"Just dye my hair? And I get some beri if I win?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yep!" Ace grinned widely. Rayleigh weighed the pros and cons, not that there was a lot, being holding out his hand. Ace grinned even wider, if that was possible, and grabbed it.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

The two shook hands. One full of confidence that he is going to win this bet, while the other was laughing in his opponent for making a bet that he couldn't even win.

Despite the wide grin in Ace's face, he couldn't stop the bad feeling in his chest. Like something bad was going to happen. Was it because he was just being indecisive about making a choice about what he should do in the future? Yeah, that had to be it…

What else could it be?

How wrong Ace was.

* * *

 **I know this is late, but I am exhausted right now. High school is a nightmare so far. I dunno if I can survive AP class since I failed the easiest test of the year… Haha. I am so dead. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! All your questions shall soon be answered! Also, sorry for the late update and how it was kind of short... Also, pardon any mistakes. I am a bit tired. It was REALLY hard to write this chapter and I went on vacation and school, so… Yeah.**

 **Please check out the poll on my profile!**

 **Thank you so much for all the support of far! It means a lot!**

I AM PLANNING TO DO A SPECIAL! A COLLECTION OF MOMENTS IN THIS STORY, IF YOU WILL! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, PLEASE SEND IT IN A REVIEW OR PM! YOU CAN SEND AS MANY AS YOU WANT AND I WILL TRY TO USE AS MANY AS I CAN! THANK YOU

 **Drop a review if you can~ I love reviews and jump up and down when it get one~**

 **Thank you to the following for reviewing, faving, and following the last chapter: LuffyLover, OnePieceeFan, Maester Ta, Zelga Lim Li, babayaga89, Viet Devil, Catlover4536, , 13115, Martha Liberty, Reincarnation15, Rubiuslynx, YunniVerse, clorainexe66, Lezitel Slytherin, RoXas707, viemer, BlushLover930, Maru33, mN17, adorkablebleseyton, brinou, ThunderFriends, knd400, Magui Black, hachionana, Saxor131, Nightwolf2468, SoraLover987142, Alexzandria747, Slyanc, kara reader, LuminaCarina, ashtonattack, Lucaila, NerdyHuman, FearTheFeeld, MysticWaterWolf, RougeSpirit, brinou, minththu12-presents, diana9al, Morywyn K, MidnightStar64, Bluejay Blaze, WisdomWriter25, and Glassdrop.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	9. Good-bye, Lura

_Previously:_

 _"Hey, what's so funny?" Rayleigh protested._

 _"Nothing…" Ace grinned at the words._

 _Rayleigh groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Those words came back to bit me in the ass. Just tell me, what is so funny?"_

 _"It is just that, well, I might be stronger than you if the situation was a bit changed," he replied. Rayleigh raised an eyebrow._

 _"Was that a challenge?" He reached for the sword on the ground that he was going to save for some swordfighting practice._

 _"Yeah.. Maybe, but let's make this more interesting," Ace replied with a shit-eating grin. Maybe this was taking advantage of his...unique situation, but hey! He was a pirate after all._

 _"What do you mean?" Rayleigh asked curiously, retracting his hand from the real sword._

 _"I mean, let's make a bet."_

 _"A bet?" Rayleigh asked curiously. Ace nodded eagerly._

 _"I bet you in a few years, you will join my brother and be his First Mate," Ace grinned, secretly laughing inside._

 _"I have never even MET your brother so far," Rayleigh pointed out. "And I have no desire to set sail in whatever he is doing. Plus, what do I get if I win?"_

 _"All the more reason to agree to this bet. If you win.. I will give you a million beri. And if I win.. You have to dye your hair black!" Ace said, practically bouncing on his feet._

 _"Just dye my hair? And I get some beri if I win?" He asked suspiciously._

 _"Yep!" Ace grinned widely. Rayleigh weighed the pros and cons, not that there was a lot, being holding out his hand. Ace grinned even wider, if that was possible, and grabbed it._

 _"Deal?"_

 _"Deal!"_

 _The two shook hands. One full of confidence that he is going to win this bet, while the other was laughing in his opponent for making a bet that he couldn't even win._

 _Despite the wide grin in Ace's face, he couldn't stop the bad feeling in his chest. Like something bad was going to happen. Was it because he was just being indecisive about making a choice about what he should do in the future? Yeah, that had to be it…_

 _What else could it be?_

 _How wrong Ace was._

Doctor Kuro glanced worriedly at the woman in front of him. He glanced at his notes, then back to the woman, before glancing back at the clipboard in disbelief.

"Lura…" Kuro trailed off worriedly.

"Kuro, I'm fine," the insistent woman said. Her freckled cheeks even childishly puffed out in stubbornness. That habit never faded away, ever since they were kids.

"You said that at your sons' birthday parties. You are clearly _not_ fine," the doctor repeated, even stressing the not. "You are paler and weaker than usual. Your strength is failing you. You couldn't even follow my finger for that practice test while I was moving it around. You need rest Lura, until I find what is wrong with you," he insisted.

"I don't need rest!" the mother exclaimed towards her childhood friend, and threw her arms up in the air an exasperation. The man just rolled his eyes. Doctor Kuro turned around and yelled loudly.

"Rayleigh! Get your fucking butt off the couch! I need a patient's room prepared for rest for the time being until I can run some tests. Get some water and food as well!"

Lura frowned at the intructions. She didn't even bother to restrain herself for smacking her old friend upright on the head. Not that hard, of course, but enough to get her message across to the doctor. Both in the way with her issue of his choice of words and how she certainly didn't want to stay in the clinic.

She was fine, or at least she continually told herself. She was sick, Lura knew inside, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. This was just a passing illness. Nothing is wrong and she can continue with her motherly duties.

"Language," she scolded the doctor. Kuro shook his head at the words, considering that this woman could curse like a sailor. Then again, her motherly attitude was the after-effect of having two kids probably got rid of that habit.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied sarcastically as a blond kid ran into the room. He was holding a pitcher of water and a plate of freshly cooked food. The smell wafted into the room and Doctor Kuro was slightly proud of the fact that he was the one who cooked that plate a bit before Lura arrived. His son-of-sorts secretly smiled at the doctor's smug face. He then carefully balanced the splashing water and set it in the bedside table next to Lura. Rayleigh almost flinched when Lura's eyes, that burned like a fire and resembled that of her son's, peered at him. Seeing the woman in this room couldn't help but tug at Rayleigh's memories.

Did he meet her before…? He tried to dig deep into his memory, but he couldn't recall meeting Lura, beside at a passing occasionally. Why did this scene with her sitting on a bed feel so familiar though? He gritted his teeth in frustration. That feeling was almost normal now with that mystery of the "Town Genius" aka Ace and now his mother. What is with this Gol family and their constant mysteries?! Rayleigh couldn't help but dread meeting the infamous Gol D. Roger. Rayleigh hated all these constant mysteries. They made him have mixed feeling of both nervousness and frustration.

Lura smiled comfortingly at Rayleigh. The nervous boy instantly relaxed. He was that boy Ace made friends with she immediately recognized. The feeling made her feel giddy about the fact that Ace, her smarter but more antisocial son (considering that fact that he was always hiding in the library, reading some kind of book, or of doing training to his heart's content. She didn't get what was with Ds being so strong, but let kids be kids and Ds be Ds.) He was a bit older than her youngest son, but age doesn't really matter when you are having fun with friends. Lura was tempted to grab the boy and smother him with kisses and hugs but thought against it. Rayleigh didn't seem exactly like the hugging or kissing type.

Rayleigh nervously smiled back, but Doctor Kuro coughed loudly. His adopted son took that as his cue to leave and did all but run out of the room.

Lura's smile slipped off her face when the two were alone once more. Rayleigh sort of dissolved the tension in the room and now with him gone, the tension returned with full force. It was almost hard to breath as the two childhood friends stared down against one another as doctor and patient. The looming question of concerning what to do next hung over the air heavily.

"I don't need to stay overnight," she stated firmly. "I need to go back home and take of the kids, plus run the shop."

The doctor scoffed at the statement. "Not on my watch," he replied in a tone that left no arguments.

"I will tell everyone about your fear of fishes," she threatened as a last ditch plan. "I still can't believe you are afraid of them when you live on an island!" Doctor Kuo chuckled words, despite the glare of death shooting his way.

"So threatening. Just a bunch of empty words." He brushed off the threat as if it was just air. "Plus, I am afraid of alive or dead fish. There is a difference between alive fish, dead fish, and cooked fish. You have to be specific," he pointed out.

The mother frowned as her threat fell upon deaf ears. "I will fill your bed with alive flopping fish. After they suffocate without any water, you will wake up to a bed full of dead fish."

Shivers ran up the doctor's spine at the thought, but he tried not to let it show. If he lost in this battle of wills, who knows what could happen at the cost. And that cost being Lura's health.

"You are staying overnight while I run over some tests and that is final!"

Lura grimaced, but gave up. Looks like the doctorly instincts of her old friend won't budge an inch.

"What about Ace and Roger?" she meekly protested. Doctor Kuro placed his hand under his chin and looked up thoughtfully.

"They can stay here if they like or stay at home. I will let them know the circumstances. I don't think one night will kill them," he replied. Lura snorted at the false statement.

"You are telling me to leave ROGER alone and in-charge of the house?" she asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say Roger had to be in-charge!" Kuro rushed to calm his patient's worries. "Perhaps Ace can be in-charge?"

Lura's brow twitched at the offer. Perhaps all the stress lately of hiding how she (admittedly) wasn't feeling well, that was accumulating, finally decided to explode.

"ACE IS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD AND ROGER IS TEN! AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO LEAVE MY YOUNG SONS ALONE IN THE HOUSE? BOTH, which may I add, ARE TWO OF THE BIGGEST TROUBLEMAKERS IN ALL OF LOGUETOWN! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Lura finally exploded in rage.

Doctor Kuro gulped nervously at the demonic energy surrounding the mother.

Meanwhile, Rayleigh downstairs looked up at the ceiling. He heard every word.

"Looks like Pops has his hands full with that one…" Rayleigh trailed off. He was sweeping the floor and put his chin on top of the broom thoughtfully. Ace's mother was sick? What is going to happen now? Should Rayleigh tell the two Gol brothers?

And more importantly, how would Ace react to the news?

One thing for sure, something in this somewhat peaceful town was changing. And Rayleigh had a bad feeling about it, but at the same time, was looking forward to it with anticipation.

~OoOo~

Maple yawned loudly while rocking back and forth on her rocking chair. The clinking of her needles filled the dark room, full of books. She hummed a familiar tune as her sweater came together.

BANG!

The doors of the library slammed open. Maple scowled at the unwelcomed intruder.

"Have you ever heard to knock, Tina?" She scolded at the familiar figure. The chef from Ace's birthday party gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, yeah," the old man replied with a wicked smirk. Mischief of a child danced in his eyes.

Maple rolled her eyes and placed her needles down. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "So, what do you need?" she asked her old friend. "Did something happen?"

The chef's fake smile fell. "How are you always able to see through me?"

Maple shrugged and gave a pointed look. The chef sighed and plopped down onto a cushion in the room.

"I am leaving for a while on a trip," the chef started to explain. His grey hair tied into a ponytail dimmed as the sun was covered by a cloud. It was as if a huge cloud of darkness hung over their heads in the dark room.

"I am guessing, Susan, that this isn't a normal cooking trip." Maple sighed at the knowledge and the chef nodded in confirmation.

"Ace… Ace is getting stronger by the day, but I don't what he plans to do. Perhaps he will set out as a pirate? Perhaps he will stay here?" The chef ignored Maple's snort at the last suggestion. He couldn't believe Ace would stay either, but the kid was always unpredictable. Especially with his assassination attempts, back in the day. The chef smiled at the distant memory. "The Grand Line is dangerous for now. It hasn't been ventured a lot. I want to help him a bit… Before my time is up."

There was a brief pause of silence at the words. Maple then scowled at her friend.

"So you are going to go do something and get yourself killed?"

"Not killed!" the chef protested. "Well, maybe, but still. I AM getting older though and you are too, so don't deny it! Just watch him a bit more in my place. In case I don't make it, I want to leave something for him."

"Don't talk all this quitter talk, Marco. You youngsters can be all dying so soon," the librarian replied. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I dunno why you even want to called by the false name."

"For memories sake, plus, you aren't that older than me! I still don't get why your hair has so few gray strands." The chef eyes the few graying hairs in her short black hair in jealousy.

"I just have a youthful appearance," she stated smugly. "Don't get all jealous, Anastasia.

The chef frowned, but then he took out a handmade black book bound with thread. There was no title on the book.

"What is that shabby thing?"

The chef gave her a wounded look. "I made it!"

"I guessed so, from that handiwork. Sewing and whatnot isn't your thing."

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, but handed Maple the book. Despite her harsh words, she treated the fragile book gently. She began to open the cover of the book, but "Marco" slammed his hand on the book. His black eyes stared into Maple's emerald green ones. There was a long pause of silence. The seriousness in Marco's eyes made Maple hesitate.

"Don't open the book. Ever. Only Ace can," he insisted. Maple frowned, but sighed loudly.

"That look doesn't suit your face, Daisy," she replied with a frown. "How do you know that I won't read it when you are not looking?"

"Because I trust you," the chef explained. He pulled at his yellow foulard nervously at Maple's silence. Maple grimaced, but begrudgingly admitted that she wouldn't a request made specifically by her old friend. Marco grinned widely and hugged the librarian.

"Ow, ow! Don't touch me!" Maple yelped, hitting the chef repeatedly on his back, but the man wouldn't loosen his grip. She dropped the book the surprise at his sudden actions.

"Thank you, Map! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" he cried in glee.

"Don't you go thinking that you get this favor for free! When you get back from your trip, you are going to give Ace this yourself! And you are going to cook me a feast for free afterwards," Maple demanded loudly, but that did nothing to cease Marco's joy. The loud joyful laughter of his smiling face filled the room and Maple just shook her head, but hid a smile.

Marco finally let go of Maple. She picked up the book and tucked in under her armpit. She turned around stared at her friend with no emotions. The chef couldn't help but be unsettled by the face. Maple usually never has that look on her face and the one time she did only added one more to the mysterious surround the woman.

"Just what exactly are you planning to do on this trip?" she questioned. Several emotions flashed in Thatch's eyes, but quickly disappeared. "You aren't going to tell me, are ya, huh?" Maple sighed for the 100th today, but just patted the chef's light blue outfit lightly. "Don't worry and do what you have to do. Stay safe, Ariel, or who else will cook me a grand feast for free? Anyways, Ace is coming tomorrow to go check out my new shipment of books trying to find some clues."

Marco smiled twistedly at her words before opening the door to exit the library. "Well, he won't find any here. I would know better than anyone else." With those parting words, Thatch closed the door leaving Maple in darkness.

"Oh honey, don't give hope just yet," Maple said softly with a devious grin. "You two are very interesting. You two are just the first of many to try and figure out the truth, but only one knows the reality of the actual truth. I wonder who?" She cackled loudly and kneeled down to her basket full of threads. She placed the book next to the basket and pulled out three familiar colored threads. She held up the thread to the window. The cloud that blocked the sun finally passed and light flooded into the room. The bright colors of blue, red, and yellow were hit by the light. She grinned in anticipation. The precious threads that weaved together the future were slowly being unraveled by her two friends. Who knows what is to come?

~OoOo~

Lura's hands trembled as her struggled to prepare dinner for her sons. Much to Doctor Kuro's horror, she insisted to at least prepare a meal for her sons before the examinations. She felt horrible, but tried to brush it off. She chopped the veggies for a salad. Her sons didn't enough greens (they enjoyed meat WAY too much. Not to mention the amount of money she had to use the pay the bills to buy said meat) for her taste. Stars danced in her vision, but her pride kept her from showing how she was unwell in front of her sons.

"Mom, are you okay?" Roger asked. Her oldest son glanced at her worriedly, but gave a painful smile.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to say, but obviously wasn't.

Her youngest child didn't buy it at all. "Mom, you need to rest. You don't look so good especially lately," Ace insisted.

The stars danced in her vision even more and her body began to tremble. Her legs were jelly and she clutched the counter as if it was her lifeline. The next thing she knew, Lura was falling to the ground as all her strength left her.

"Mom?" she could barely hear her sons say. "Mom!"

The distant thought that perhaps Kuro was right along drifted into her mind, but then the stomping of her sons' feet echoed in her ears. The image of their worried faces filled her mind, and then she thought of their father and all the happy times they had together. Their smiling faces were the only thing she thought of.

Please, someone, God, or whoever, watch my sons. Please, let them be safe, Lura thought before everything went black.

* * *

 **I know I have been dead lately and this chapter is long overdue. I have just been busy and, well, not in the mood to write lately. When I write against my will, nothing good comes out of it, despite sometimes feeling like I need to write for you guys, leading up to a pile of guilt and endless loop. So, I apologize for this delay after I finally decided myself to write once more, but you guys won't be interested in my emotional baggage. I had a LOT of trouble to show/lead up to the fact that Lura was dead/dying, but I just gave up and left it unsaid. Sorry if it was dissatisfactory! I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same!**

 **I know, I know. I bet you guys are like, seriously? Enjoy the chapter RIGHT AFTER YOU KILLED OFF LURA! *ducks behind a trashcan* Please don't kill me… I bet most of you are wondering who Maple exactly is and you can only wait and see~ Other are guessing who the chef is and I won't say if you are right or not! Muwahaha!**

 **I don't own One Piece or the cover image. Please review because this always make me happy! It really encourages me!**

 **To be honest, I was planning to write a Christmas CH, but I didn't have any ideas and I am going away for Christmas. (I am riding a plane and I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT! UGH! SOMEONE SAVE ME) I will probably have to post it sometime in January. If you guys still want me to write it and have any ideas, drop it into the comments or PM me!**

 **Notices: Drop a request for a special chapter I am going to write about little moments in-between for this story.**

 **Thank you to the following who reviewed, followed, or faved the story: Edward07, Cade Mistral, tobimadaraisawsome666, KuroShiroNeko-chan, utopie-chan, To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan, yosemitegal, StarburstPhoenix, MeowMeow66, CandyPrince3408, DarkkingMB, Freedeal, Melissabear, kevinli04, KiKyojo, estallias, piscesdog, ClearWolf, EmperialGem21, kingdavidtt, oOLinnyOo, Umeko.x3, kyekye, Lightbane1905, Tobis 14672, Amelia Pan, babasosis, Drkight221, shadowhisper7460, Thelittleredelfe, and Hari Hime-sama.**

 **Thanks a lot to everyone who has read my story and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out.**


	10. Goodbyes, Hellos, Tears, Smiles & Hope

Ace waddled through the crowd in the funeral. It was as if the whole town came, but Lura deserved the whole world to come. She had such a big heart and was a hard worker. Sure, she had a bit of a short temper occasionally, but her mothering side made up for that. She was loved by this whole town and by him and Roger. Ace missed her smile. He missed her bright eyes. He missed her tight hugs and teasing words. Hell, he even missed her loud shrills as she yelled at him for sneaking away food. He missed his mother. Was that wrong?

People gave sympathetic looks, but it all felt empty. Ace knew that people were hurting, but at the same time, it was meaningless. They couldn't understand his pain and emotional turmoil. He was scum who was never supposed to be born, yet his mother loved him despite his flaws. Lura loved Ace for himself. A mother's love was something he could never quite grasp fully (Makino being the closest person to a mother. Dadan, on the other hand…) and now he had the chance to have one, only for it to end too quickly.

Ace had no one to blame, but himself. The thought has never occurred to him about what happened to the Pirate King's mother. Perhaps, he assumed that she died peacefully in her sleep or the Marines did the same to her for anyone associated with Roger. Or, the truth of the matter was that Ace was scared to know what would happen to his mother. He should've appreciated her more, but now he would never get the chance.

As Ace stared at her coffin, he looked away in a mixture of both shame and sadness. His charcoal eyes looked up at the cloudless sky. If this was a cliche novel, the sky would be crying and echoing how the protagonist felt. Or it would be a really stormy night and suddenly, someone you trusted killed your friend and in a flurry of fury, the protagonist runs after the murderer only to…

Ace shut down the thought as a burning feeling blazed in his chest. The feeling of dying echoed in his chest and it scared him more than he would admit. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to shut out the feeling and the world. He felt like a mess. He tried to forget that moment when he died and hearing Luffy's echoing scream, but that was all he could hear right now. He could feel his brother's pain of him dying and it piled on top of his own at this moment. Was he destined to lose people he cared about? First Sabo, Thatch, Lura, and Lu-

Ace pinched himself at the thought. Luffy wasn't dead yet. He was just in the future… where he can't see, talk, or know him again. Then again, Luffy might as well be dead to him. Would his younger self even get to know Luffy? Wait, would his younger self even exist if he was alive right now?

He could already feel a headache amidst the heartache, but now was not the time to think about reincarnation theories. Now was the time to grieve. Ace put aside his worried and face reality head on. He took a deep breath and turned around. Maybe he should thank someone who arranged this funeral? As Ace left the front row of Lura's grave, he overheard a conversation.

"Who will take care of the two sons?" a man in the sea of black whispered. He twirled a black hat in his hand casually.

"I heard their father left Lura when she was pregnant, but she still waited for him. That stupid girl! She should've listened to me when I told her to remarry," a second person hissed angrily. Her lone short, choppy hair swung around in the air expressing her anger. Ace's hands clutched into fists. What the fuck were they saying? Lura didn't want to get married because she wanted to wait for someone she loved. How the hell was that wrong?

"So they are now orphans? The poor kids," a woman jumped into the conversation. "I would take care of them, but I have enough on my plate without two huge troublemakers!" The woman was draped in extravagant black laced clothing. It was probably to expensive for her to afford and she looked like the type of person to spend money first, then think later. She also was the type of talk first, then think later. The perfect gossip. She probably didn't know Lura, but just decided to come with majority of Loguetown. She had to right to say anything. Ace's temper was about to snap, but he controlled himself. There was no need to make a scene at his mother's funeral. It wasn't what Lura wanted. Still, maybe a little warning to those gossipers was well deserved.

"Agreed," the two strangers jumped on board with her words. Ace slowly walked by the gossiping group and gave a deadly glare. The gratitude he felt towards this town has vanished and turned to to red, hot rage. What were these bastards think they were saying? Was this really the time to gossip when his mother was about to be put in the ground ten feet deep? Thoughts like that swirled in his mind and he was glad to see the first man pee his pants in fear.

The group gulped loudly and shuffled away to pay respects to his mother who was no longer here.

Ace scowled angrily and kicked a rock on the ground. All this wasn't fucking fair! Lura… No, Mom didn't deserve to die! She didn't anything fucking wrong! If anyone deserved to die, it was him for even existing. He did a lot more horrible things than Lura has ever done. It was as if Fate was playing on sick joke by taking away another person he loved. His first real mother was… dead.

"Jeez, what did the rock do to you?" a hollow joking voice said behind him. Ace couldn't help but deepen his scowl. It wasn't that fact that the speaker was Roger, but more of the way he was acting. Instead of an annoying, overbearing big brother, Roger was just a pile of depression. Ace hated to admit it, but he missed the annoying Roger. As much as he hated the boy, his weird attitude unnerved him. It was understandable since this was the first one Roger lost someone close to him, but that was life. Soon, the bastard will be killing other people and lose other people. That was just life, but...

Thoughts like that made Ace forget that Roger was still a kid and not a pirate yet, much less the Pirate King. Perhaps, was his hatred misplaced? Shamefully, this was the first time the thought had occurred to him. Sure, Pops and a lot of other people who met Roger told him he wasn't that bad of a fella, but he never really listened to them that much. He hated his father his whole life. It was only natural that it was hard to erase the burning anger he felt for the bastard.

Who knew the death of his mother was the only reason the thought occurred to him? A huge surge of guilt overwhelmed Ace. Looking at his brother's empty eyes only added to the guilt already building inside of him. He shamefully looked away to stare at his feet. What would Mom say?

Lura never said what she wanted out loud. She always put and Roger first, sadly enough. He could tell though. Besides their missing father, she always wanted to put their happiness in front, like any other mother. What she has always, deep inside her heart, wanted to see Ace and Roger to get along. She never spoke the words, but her eyes shouted them to the world when she watched Ace scold his brother for talking to him.

Even when Lura was at her deathbed, she never said her two wishes to anyone and carried them to her grave.

 _"What I only want for you two is to be happy. Don't feel sad when I am gone and live your life to the fullest. Be freer than anyone else in the whole world. Don't forget about me, but give the world the brightest smile you can and do what you think is right."_

Those departing words were barely murmured for the brothers to understand. Ace strained his ears to hear what his mother said before…

Ace tightly shut his eyes and clutched a familiar bright, orange cowboy hat. Life has its ironies, but this was the worst of them all. Someone he cared about gave this same hat in his previous life and now Lura passed it on to him before she died. She acquired it in her shop when someone traded it for some more paper, thread, and ink. It even had the same blue faces and red beads. She wanted to give to him when he turned 17, but now she never can. Tears prickled his eyes, but Ace held them back. He had to be stronger than this. He won't cry. He will not cry.

Muffled sobs echoed in his ears and Ace's eyes darted up to see Roger clutching his famous straw hat over his eyes. It reminded Ace of someone he knew very well. Ace felt a huge urge to go comfort the idiot in some way, but he was frozen still. Tears fell to the ground in a small platter sound that reminded Ace of rain drops. Soon, the single drop multiplied and Roger was sobbing his eyes out.

That scene felt some painstakingly familiar and it stabbed his heart. It made Roger seem much more humane. It wasn't a monster or pirate yet, but only an orphaned boy who just lost his mother.

That wasn't his father, the Pirate King, standing before him; that was his older brother crying.

Gathering up his courage, Ace quietly walked over to Roger and grabbed his hand willingly for the first time.

Usually, it was Roger screaming and dragging Ace around with his annoying antics, resulting in the two yelling at each other. Ace was yelling and scowling, but his brother let a huge smile at the insults. Despite how annoying his fath-... his brother was, Ace missed that overbearing brother.

Letting Roger know that Ace was here for him, the taller boy let go of his straw hat and look back at him. Ace gave a watery smile and before they knew it, the two were hugging each other, crying for their lost.

Finally, grudges were put aside and their hearts were fully exposed to one another. It was as if years and years of fake laughter and scowls from two brothers were disappearing.

At that moment, it was as if he touched Roger's heart and could see how fragile at was, and Roger him. It was as if Roger could see right through his heart and see the turmoil and pain he felt. It was scary, but at the same time, relieving. He was putting all his cards on the table for his brother to see without any fear or hatred, and Roger was doing the same.

Ace could see it all inside those eyes. The boy was still a child growing up in the world. The harsh words that Ace spewed at the male did, in fact, hurt him. Roger was just good at hiding it behind a fake grin that stretched from ear to ear. Maybe deep inside Ace knew that for a fact, or he was just realizing it for the first time, but that didn't matter.

The two young boys comforted each other in the midst of a cloudless sky and a sea of black. They only had each other now, but that was good enough for them.

On the day of their mother's funeral, two young brothers' relationship changed for good. Their bond was strengthened and tightened with each new moment and day.

The bond of these two brothers were changed for good and, of course, for the better. And with that, the tide of history as well. The pages of history that were once turning were being rewritten and in the center, was these two boys who would leave a mark on the pages.

With good-byes to their mother and hellos to their brother, the spark of hope ignited in their hearts and they looked towards the future with each other. There would be may obstacles and bickering, but a new adventure has set sail for the two.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! I was too tired. I am sorry.**

 **Could you make the ending anymore cheesier? No, no, you can't. I am sorry. I have never done that type of closing, so I couldn't resist. I apologize. I made this is a very cringy chapter just for the heck of it…**

 ***Ducks behind wall***

 **Try not to kill me for the sucky chapter and late update. Cut me some slack. I had finals and CMs coming up. Plus, my close friend is moving to Florida. *Sighs* My life sucks. On a happier note, my birthday is on the 18th! I am not going to tell you how old and not because I am paranoid or anything, but I feel really young compared to everyone else. Haha. It is in the early/earlier teens (What IS exactly considered early teens? Actually, when I think about it, it isn't early teens at all. More like the middle teens) for your info.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was unexpected. I was supposed to write something else, but it ends up that this chapter was with Ace's and Roger's bond as brothers changing after the loss of their mother.**

 **That... wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to happen later, but looks like I am going to wing it for that chapter. I dunno. Probably for the next two or three chapters (I haven't decided the number of chapters yet and whether or not to combine ideas) too. Yep, this story is almost done! Then we have the Epilogues to do! Yeah, you heard me right. There was a plural S right there. I have my work cut out for me.**

 **Drop a review please! I really adore reviews when life gets rough!**

 **Also, please, please, please REQUEST anything about what you want to see at the very last bonus chapter to wrap up this story. I don't care what you guys want, from Roger doing Ace's diapers to Lura wanting to tear out her hair with her sons' antics! All requests are accepted!**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything from the wonderful franchise called One Piece or the cover image!**

 **Thanks to the following for faving, following, or reviewing: Guest, FireD. Rion, Cindar, PINATA POWAH, treavellergirl, Taiski, Zoeyoong, Evening Dew, digreg, AkwardPanda89, RiA824, Angel0940, akagara, kerennie, KisumeKlovia, Predictablyher, Nouxy, torybird, and Yorozuya.**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Taking a deep breath, Ace lunged at Rayleigh. He easily dodged the attack and slammed the sword on Ace's head. He groaned loudly at the throbbing pain.

He stood up and sighed loudly. Rayleigh still was better than him, even after all these years of training.

Rayleigh gave a proud grin at Ace and ruffed his hair like an affectionate older brother. Ace groaned when Rayleigh slapped his hat off his head. As he quickly placed it back onto his snug head, he gave a sharp glare at the blond male.

Rayleigh barked loudly at Ace. He frowned. He knew that look. That meant that Rayleigh wasn't scared of him and thought of him as adorable. Ace even said his thoughts out loud.

The young adult shrugged in a gesture as if to say, "Guilty as charged." Ace rolled his eyes and punched Rayleigh on the shoulder. The blond narrowed his eyes and gave a swift kick towards him. Ace quickly dodged at the end.

"By the way, I heard you are planning to move out?" Ace asked quickly. Rayleigh snorted at his not-so-subtle change of subject, but decided to humor him anyways.

"Yeah. The Doctor life ain't for me. The only good thing I am at is swordsmanship and fighting. I can't sit still and make remedies. I have to go out and see the world. There is so much more out there. Perhaps not today or tomorrow, but Ace, I swear, someday I will see the world and what is beyond this tiny island," Rayleigh said with a wild grin. As if right beside him, Ace could see an older Rayleigh from the once faded wanted posters that would make people tremble in fear. Ace could see why this adult would soon become the first mate to the Pirate King. He indeed the will the pursue the world and its freedom. Fitting for the best friend of the man who would conquer the world.

"What made you decide that? Have you decide on your future job?" Ace asked curiously. He already knew what the future first mate was going to answer, of course. What else would Rayleigh say? It was only logical for the first mate of the future Pirate King wish to be a pirate as well. Rayleigh gave a smirk at Ace.

"I decided to be a merchant."

…

…

What? Ace scratched his ear in confusion. Did he hear something wrong?

"I'm sorry. Mind repeating that again?" he asked meekly.

"Wow. Listen my young pupil and listen well. I have decided to be a… MERCHANT!" Rayleigh proclaimed loudly with a spark of determination in his eyes.

…Yep. He heard that right. It was official. The whole world has gone crazy. Ace just couldn't picture it. The blond man sitting behind a fruit stand arguing with customers about what price they should sell. It just… didn't fit. Unless it was a bar. That could work. Now THAT Ace could perfect imagine Rayleigh sitting behind a counter not giving anyone a second glance as he flipped a newspaper, while a customer was complaining. Then, if they got in his nerves enough, he would give them hell and kick them out while acting like a cool cucumber. Maybe he would be sipping a bottle of rum while he was at it.

Wait. Wait. Wait. He wasn't supposed to think that! This was Rayleigh's future and he wanted to be a MERCHANT of all things!?

"What is with that look?" Rayleigh complained with a pout. Ace wrinkled his nose at the sight. How old was Rayleigh acting?

"I'm sorry. It is just...a bit hard for me to believe you are going to be a merchant," Ace hesitantly explained.

"What is so weird? I want to own a ship someday and live there. I will travel around, fighting off pirates, seeing new places, and everything! That is my dream!" the blonde said with conviction. With that look in his eye, Ace honestly believes that Rayleigh would become a merchant.

He paused to think. He wondered for a second. What exactly made Rayleigh even join Roger? Rayleigh was a loyal and a good man. Maybe a bit lazy at times and a bit too vague, but a great guy overall. Roger must've done something to make him join. Perhaps chase after the swordsman till he agreed? Ace could picture Roger doing that, much like Luffy once did.

It was creepily weird how similar Roger and Luffy were.

Speaking of his brother, Ace glanced at the setting sun. It was about time to head home.

"Looks like our training session is over. Get out of here," Rayleigh said with a shove. Ace stumbled a bit before taking off.

"See ya later, Ray!" He hollered over his shoulder.

"Bye Ace!" Rayleigh yelled back with a smile. As Rayleigh watched Ace's figure become nothing more than a dot, he sighed loudly. Ace was surrounded with mysterious that he hoped in unravel, but Rayleigh liked the kid. He was rather fond of him. Part of him want to pursue what exactly Ace is hiding, but the other part of him just wanted to watch Ace grow as a child. He wanted to spend time with the kid as a friend, not an investigator.

Rayleigh was torn, but he also knew he couldn't leave these mysterious unsolved. Ace was an enigma that he wanted to unravel and see what lies beneath that mask. He has been holding it off too long. It was time to tear off that mask.

He wanted to see Ace for who he truly was, with no secrets. Then, perhaps, they could really be close friends. Perhaps Rayleigh, who was slowly growing attached, could finally accept someone else as family after being looked down upon for so many years.

~OoOo~

People pitched in to take care of the Gol brothers after Lura died. No one exactly wanted to take them in, with their monstrous appetites and constant chaos, but there were always people checking up on them everyday and looking out for the two brothers. It was kind of like a rotation schedule, with the Doctor, Maple, and so many other people who loved their mother and decided to pick up the shards left behind.

They didn't have the time or funds to take care of them fully, but their thoughtfulness touched Ace's hearts. They could've left the brothers as orphans since they had no living relatives, but their mom's childhood friend, Rayleigh's father, took on the responsibility as their guardian, at least in name. (Did that mean, in technicalities, Rayleigh and him were brothers? Kind of.) He and the others worked everything out so that the two could live a healthy and independent life.

It was fine with Ace. He was always kind of independent. He didn't need to rely on adults. If he wanted, he could probably fish for food or bargain. His days as a pirate did help with shopping, and certainly helped with the store. Unfortunately, he did have certain chores to do and helping with the shopping on the Moby Dick was one of them.

It has been what, five years already since Lura died? Roger was already 15. Ace was only 11. Roger was around the age that Ace himself was preparing to cast sail the next year…

Rayleigh was already 18. Holy cow. It was hard to imagine the teenager as already an adult. Fuck, Rayleigh was old already.

It was strange to think about, but life went on.

Ace and Roger took turns running the store that Lura owned. It was a great place for people to trade still since Lura left a huge variety of stock behind. They never ran out, really. Ace could bargain with the customers and Roger had an eye for items. They were a real team. No one should underestimate them even if they were kids. They grew up watching their mother make a living with it, so it was only natural that they would pick up a thing or two. Even if it was a small little shop, it was something to remind the two brothers about their mother. Eventually, it would probably close down, but for now, Ace could picture their mother smiling at them.

Opening the store door, Roger created Ace with a grin.

"Hey, little brother!"

"Don't call me that," Ace sighed exasperated, but a warm feeling filled his chest.

It was kind of like home with Whitebeard. He was surrounded by brothers and sisters; all kids taken in by his old man. He missed being called the youngest by Thatch or Pops. It was nice being reminded of the life he once had, without feeling a stab of pain.

He resented Roger for a number of reasons, but being called little brother always filled him with this bitter feeling. It reminded Ace of everything he has been robbed of; his life, his family, the pirate life, and so much more all because of his relation to Roger as his son.

Life did has its ironies. Reincarnation wasn't something he was expecting. Ace was used to being the oldest because of Sabo and Luffy, while also the youngest by Whitebeard's crew. It was weird, but he liked the feeling of being watched by others and taken care of. They knew to give him his boundaries and when to overstep them.

In this life, Roger didn't get Ace that well. He overstepped his boundaries from the moment Ace saw his face. Roger robbed him of so much and Ace pushed those feelings of bitterness on him. Those feelings still stirred inside him, but were much calmer.

Things were okay for now. When Roger walked up to him and ruffled his hair, he would push the older boy off of him.

Yes, things were certainly okay.

At least, that is what Ace though, unknowing that things were still left unsaid and that he would receive something that would change his path and his relationships.

~OoOo~

Ace was walking around town. Different smells swirled in the air. It was comforting. The scent of the sea blanketed the town and the chatter of the people brought it to life.

His eyes drifted towards the glistening sea. Someday, he would get off this island and sail away. He would become a pirate again. He wanted to be free. The sea was his birthplace and grave. The feeling of the wind in his face was something he could never part from. At the same time though, he was constantly anchored to shore.

Thoughts always clouded his head and worries made him choke. A constant voice inside his head nagged him about Luffy and his old pirate crew. He needed to go back. He had to return to his family. Another part of him was torn. He couldn't leave the boy that was his older brother had this new life. He made new bonds with people. He liked Roger and Rayleigh. They were both strong.

Someday they would turn the world on its head and Ace wanted to be there. Roger was the older brother who was mischievous, but protective. Rayleigh was more mature than his idiotic brother, but he didn't know what to do with his life yet. The blond didn't really have a care. He claimed he would be a merchant, but Ace knew that wasn't the life for him. He was strong, both him and Ace knew that, but it wasn't enough. A life on the sea was only half of the solution. A pirate was what Rayleigh needed in his life. Soon, Roger would spark a fire on his heart of adventure.

Ace couldn't wait to see the day that would happen.

Was it even possible to have the best of both worlds?

Ace didn't even know how he could get home… He didn't even know what home was anymore! Was this life his new home?

Ace wrinkled his nose. He felt a headache coming on. He knew he was in a new life, yes. But how does such things works? There wasn't a guide book about How To Survive a New Reincarnation Life With an Idiotic Brother Who Was Once Your Father 101.

That would be useful through.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" someone barked from behind. Ace growled when he felt someone shove him to the ground. The nerve! He was ready to give that person a piece of his mind.

"What do we have here?" a marine with long brown hair sneered. Ace scowled. Of course it was those bastards. Ace watched as a trio of Marines harassed a merchant. "We are Marines. We are just here to protect this boring town! Soon though, I am going to be promoted and move into the Grand Line. I am being to ditch this place to prove my worth. Maybe take down some pirates for glory and live a life of luxury. You should be thankful for us being here. It would be a lot easier for all of us if you give us all the good stuff. We need it to beat up some pirates. Unfortunately, we don't have any money."

"I-I need this to feed my family," the merchant feebly replied. Seeing the glare, the merchant started to ramble about how thankful he was for the Marines coming to his stall and was glad to give all his equipment for free.

Ace vaguely remembered that a new base was placed in his town. It was near the entrance to the Grand Line, so of course it would only make sense. The Marines were rapidly moving across the Four Blues into the the Grand Line. There were more and more pirates popping up the place that would soon be called the Pirate's Graveyard. It wasn't enough to be called the Age of the Pirates, but a wave of piracy was spreading across the ocean.

The Blues were peaceful, so the Marines were moving into the Grand Line.

The freckled boy wondered if they realized what they were getting into.

His hands twitched. It craved to hang onto a sail and feel the ocean breeze in his face. Ace missed the pump of adrenaline fill his veins as he fought for his life to protect his family.

He was too old, yet too young at the same time. How annoying. He felt like screaming from all the boredom, but he was "too young" to know about the real world.

Hell, it was a miracle Ace hasn't jumped off the island yet and stow awayed to the Grand Line.

Roger would probably drag him back though, the idiot. The older would probably worry too much about his "little brother." It was a love-hate relationship with Roger. You either loved him, or wanted to pummel him. Those were the two options.

It was just that things felt much too boring. It felt all like a routine. Nothing interesting was happening right then.

East Blue was always too peaceful, but also rotten to its core in some twisted way. Ace bitterly grinded teeth as he remember the assholes called Celestial Dragons. There was always a dark side somewhere.

He stomped past the booth in blind anger.

It was frustrating in many cases. Dealing with the boredom and babying of adults. In a way, Ace was thankful Lura wasn't around to baby him.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing.

Lura was his only mother, and he was happy she died? What the hell was wrong with him?

Ace sighed in frustration. He took off the hat Lura left him and ruffled his hair angrily. This was all so confusing. It felt like drowning when he couldn't swim. He always trusted his crew to yank him out, but now he was drowning all alone. He had no answers why he was here. He had no way to deal with his boredom. It was just so many problems piling up in his brain to the point he wanted to scream.

In the peaceful town of Loguetown, Ace would now encounter another problem to add to his plate.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" a male scolded the rude Marines. Ace heard this from behind. Huh, about time someone put those bastards into place.

"S-sorry Captai-" That voice… It couldn't be…?

"LET ME GIVE YOU MY FIST OF LOVE, YOU IDIOTS!" And all of a sudden, there was a huge crash behind and Ace felt objects whiz by him.

No, no, no. This had to be a huge nightmare. Yeah, this was a dream! There was no way that it was possible for him to be here…

"Bawahaha! That will teach you guys a lesson!" someone laughed from behind.

"Sir, you didn't have to destroy the entire stall and all the surrounding booths." Everyone else around Ace spun around to look at the scene, but the boy couldn't move. He didn't want to deal with the possibility.

He has probably never been this afraid in his life. Flashbacks about his childhood and Marineford filled his mind that made his arms tremble.

Please, let this all be a dream.

"It's cool that way!" the Captain joyfully replied.

"Captain, it doesn't work that way!" a bunch of Marines protested. The captain grumbled.

"Fine, fine. I'll fix it," he grumbled.

Ace fearfully turned around and saw a young man with a familiar face.

Fuck, looks like he was in a living nightmare right now.

Monkey D. Garp has moved into Loguetown.

~OoOo~

Maple held a small letter in the darkness of the library.

"Oh Thatch… You idiot," she said fondly as a tear dripped down on her face and onto the letter. Maple wiped it off the letter. It came with a small package as well. Maple gave a sad smile.

"I thought you promised me you would make a huge feast when you returned? You silly cook… You promised. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to die."

Maple tipped her head back and laughed bitterly while tears rolled down her cheeks.

That idiotic pirate of a chef.

* * *

 **I don't really have an excuse why this is so overdue. You guys probably forgot what was happening in this story. I had an entire sheet of paper with all my story ideas, which I lost. That was frustrating. I also had to handle school and was involved with an evacuation. Also frustrating.  
**

 **The main reason though why I haven't updated is because when I reread this story, IT IS SO INCREDIBLY BAD. I AM EMBARRASSED! I don't know why the heck you guys read this horrible mess I call fanfiction. I reread their characterization and cringe so bad. I haven't done any of them justice. I sincerely apologize to Ace, Roger, and Rayleigh.**

 **In all honesty, part of me wants to drop this fanfiction and shove it down a dumpster so no one can read it.**

 **I want to rewrite it (or delete it), but I figure since I am almost done, might as well finish it. Only a few more chapters to go.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it all the same, despite how bad it is.**

 ***sighs***

 **I don't own anything.**

 **EDIT: Ack! I actually forgot to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and follow, so I will update this soon with the list of usernames, since Feb 15!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
